Feathers of Love Remake
by Luvzdeidara
Summary: The story is taking three years into Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane and Fai's trip through the different worlds in search for Sakura's memory feathers. Along the way feelings of companionship change and mold to something different. Kurogane doesn't like it. It's not that he still hates Fai but he doesn't
1. Chapter 1

"Dammit Mokona! You have taken us to how many worlds now and you still can not get the landings right?" The large black haired male, known as Kurogane, yelled at the white puffball as he waded out of the shallow waters of the oasis they had been dropped into. "At least it was an oasis instead of a cactus you dropped us on." He grumbled, getting out of the water and taking a look around. There was nothing but sand and cacti everywhere, as far as the eye could see. In the distance, about a mile or so out the lining of buildings could be seen, some sort of town.

Fai only chuckled to himself, brushing his soft blond hair out of his eyes before stooping down and scooping Mokona into his arms, cuddling the creature to his chest but not holding too tightly. "Don't listen to Kuro-puu~ He's just a little cranky from the trip." He cooed gently to the animal in his arms. "Isn't that right Daddy~?" He chirped in that always cheerful tone of voice that he used, waggling his hand at the dark male. "When we get to town, I'll buy some nice coffee for you to cheer you up." Fai stuck his tongue out at the other playfully before prancing forward with a cheer of, "Onward~!"

"Seriously wizard!? How many times in the past three years have I told you, it's Kurogane!?" he yelled annoyed at the airy blond, chasing after the other male, ready to beat him for using those stupid nicknames that infuriated him to no end. One would think that after so long of being called such silly names that he would eventually get used to them and them not bother him any more but no... They still do which is exactly the reason why Fai still uses them. Because it's fun to piss the other off~

"It seems that they are at it again." Sakura said with a soft giggle, watching Kurogane chase Fai across the desert. "We have been searching for my feathers for three years now and they still don't get along very well. I'm starting to think that they never will. Isn't that right Saoran-kun?" the princess asked with a happy smile, turning her attention back to the two older males that might as well have been running around in circles. She knew that despite the way they acted outwardly towards each other that they really were friends. She also knew that Kurogane would never admit that they were, but she knew. She could feel it in the way they talked with each other when they weren't fighting like children.

Syaoran turned his gaze to Sakura and gave a nod. "Yeah." He replied simply, chuckling softly. Syaoran smiled fondly at the princess that he loved and cared for. He would do anything for her; even give his own life to find if only the last feather of Sakura's memory that held her memories of him.

"Syaoran-kun! Catch~!" Fai yelled, throwing Mokona at the teen who had grown so much in the past three years. Both him and Sakura had done so. He had watched over them as they started out as young teens of only fourteen years of age. But now, then were seventeen and closely reaching their eighteen birthday. Gosh how time had flown.

"Ah!" Syaoran yelped, scrambling forward to catch the falling Mokona that giggled and squealed with excitement.

"Wee~! That was fun!" the rabbit like creature giggled. "Mokona likes flying. Throw Mokona again~!" He cheered.

Fai giggled, leading the angry Kurogane, further through the desert towards the town ahead of them and away from their other companions. "Daddy is mad~ Daddy is mad~!" he exclaimed happily, throwing his arms into the air and making a sharp turn just out of his follower's grasp.

"Quit calling me that!" Kurogane snarled, hot on Fai's heels ad they made their way through the vast desert and closer towards the city. "I swear, when I get my hands on you, you are toast. I will freaking strangle you!" He threatened picking up pace to try and catch the teasing wizard.

"Sometimes I feel sorry for Kurogane-san. Even if Fai-san is just having a little bit of fun, Kurogane is constantly being picked on." Sakura sighed watching the two run off towards the town without them. "There is one thing I've always found strange... He refers to Kurogane-san as Daddy often a times and calls us his children too. Why is he the mommy if he's male...?" She asked mostly talking to herself but going ahead and directing the question to Syaoran. She took Mokona form Syaoran's arms and cradled the animal gently.

Syaoran gave her a startled look. "You don't know why...? Never mind. Maybe it's best you don't know." he started before ending the topic quickly. He didn't want to have to explain the subject to Sakura. It was rather of a personal thing that Fai himself should tell her. It wouldn't be his place at all, though he didn't think that Fai would really care if he told the Princess. She wouldn't judge him, not like how Kurogane definitely would. "Come on. We should probably follow them faster before they completely leave us here in the dust." he concluded, taking Sakura's hand in his own and starting forward.

"No, I don't know... Why does he call himself mommy?" Sakura questioned, looking at Syaoran curiously as they walked hand in hand, following Kurogane and Fai. "We should probably hurry and catch up before things get to out of hand and Kurogane hurts Fai, or before we get left behind altogether." She said gripping Syaoran's palm just a little tighter and picking up her pace of walking so that the two of them could catch up.

Fai, per usual, continued to prance along like an idiot, constantly keeping just barely out of Kurogane's reach. It was fun this way. The risk of possibly being caught but the angry male made his heart pound. It was exhilarating! Glancing over his shoulder from time to time to make sure that Kurogane was still following, he giggled out, "Come on Kuro-puu! You can do it~! Daddy can't get out of shape~ He has to protect his sweet children and their loving Mother~" Fai pranced around in a short circle around the slightly panting male before continuing on with his quick sprint, easily getting out of reach of the other's grasp.

"You are so dead!" Kurogane snarled, following right behind the other. Reaching out for Fai's coat he could feel the soft faux fur between his fingers and held tight, jerking the other back towards him. Coming to an unsteady stop from halting so quickly he fell backwards when Fai hit him in the chest and the two of them fell, landing down on the ground with Fai on top of Kurogane's chest.

Watching Kurogane grab hold of the bubbly blond's coat, Sakura watched with bated breath as they stopped suddenly and lost their balance. They fell to the ground with Fai onto of Kurogane and she gasped. Still holding Mokona to her chest, and Syaoran's hand in her other, she rushed forward just as Fai began to poke the still slightly stunned shinobi.

Fai gave a dumb-founded look at the other before grinning. He could have sworn that he had been far enough ahead of the other to prevent the other male from catching him, apparently he had misjudged the distance between them both. "Funny Kuro-pon~ You caught me!" he exclaimed, poking playfully at the other's unamused face. "You passed the test! Mommy is so proud~" Fai laughed happily, continuing to poke Kurogane.

Landing face up in the desert sand, Kurogane was vaguely aware of the weight of Fai on his chest. "Shut up... Why the hell do you keep referring to me as Daddy and you mommy?" he asked, shoving the blond off him and standing up. He didn't bother giving the other assistance. He had already caused too much problems for him.

Fai rolled off the other and onto the ground next to Kurogane, still laughing. "I've already explained this to you once before silly~ I refer to us this way because you we take care of Syaoran and Sakura in the ways parents would. You are the father, you protect them and me very much like a good father would. You have saved me from myself and even gave up your arm to help save me. As for me, I love and care for them like a mother would." He smiled, standing up, tipping his head from side to side, a soft hum of joy slipping past his lips.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Kurogane sighed, covering his face with his palm and shaking his head. "You make so sense sometimes..." he groaned a thought floating through his mind. 'Honestly... what does he take me for? The way he words things it's like he honestly thinks we are husband and wife. Psychotic mage... Drawing his hand down his face he looked up and spoke to everyone. "Let's quite messing around and just look for those feather's already."

"Yeah yeah..." Fai smiled turning away from Kurogane and smiling fondly at his 'children'. He gently patted Sakura's cheek. "I'm okay Sakura-chan, Daddy broke my fall." He smiled before holding out his hands to go ahead and take Mokona from her care. The rabbit hopped into his hands and Fai snuggled with Mokona before turning back towards the town ahead of them all. "To town we go~" he giggled, and the four of them plus Mokona, continuing on their way into town.

They stopped for a short while to take a drink of the desert well to quench their thirst and lubricate their parched throats. Once all of them had drank their fill they continued on and didn't stop until they had reached the town that was still a short distance away.

"Finally! We're here... Mokona was getting really hot again~" Mokona chirped jumping into the small fountain that had been made to greet visitors when they would first come in.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, where do you think we should look first for my feathers here Fai-san?" Sakura asked looking up at the older blond. "Or should we maybe look around first, see if we can find one on our own?" she mused a little to herself as she tried to think of a plan.

Fai gave a thoughtful look, humming in thought before pointing upwards, exploding with an "ah ha~! I... I got nothing..." he finished slumping over.

"It's okay Fai-chan~ Mokona thinks it's okay at least. We'll find it~ We always do." Mokona said, gently patting Fai's head with his small arm.

Fai cheered up almost instantly, snuggling the rabbit. "You always make me feel better Moko-chan~" He hummed, kissing the side of the white puffball's head.

"We should split up into groups. It will allow us to cover more ground and hopefully find it twice as fast." Syaoran said, before continuing, "Fai-san and Kurogane-san could go north through the city and then Princess Sakura, Mokona and I could go around, looking through the south side of the town. Who knows, we might actually be able to find it quickly this time rather than spending a long time here. I don't know about any of you but the heat here is worse than back home." Syaoran chuckled.

"Oooh~! I like that idea. Can we Daddy? Please? Can we, can we~?" Fai exclaimed, handing Mokona off to Sakura before moving to wrap his arms around Kurogane's arm, squeezing tightly and nuzzling gently.

"Fine... stop calling me that and get off me." the black-haired male said jerking his arm away from Fai and stepping out. If it would appease Fai and get him to calm down then whatever. He would go with it. He wouldn't be happy but he would try it anyways.

"We might want to find some clothes to wear other than what we have. We stick out like crazy and what we are wearing isn't exactly cooling. It might be a good idea to buy clothing that the locals do and if we can find some something to keep from burning our skin." Syaoran said, looking around at all the people wandering through the dusty streets, giving them curious looks.

"Kuro-pon~ Can I give the kids money to buy some clothes so that they are not shunned?" Fai asked, holding out his hands as if expecting for Kurogane to give him said asked for money.

"Fai-san..." Syaoran hissed, "We won't be shunned and Sakura and I can find clothes on our own and maybe trade money that we got from another world in order to buy from this one." Syaoran said, shrugging," But really, We'll be fine. Thank you though." he said with a smile before taking Sakura's hand and leading them her away so that Fai couldn't embarrass them further.

"Keep calling me that, I dare you..." Kurogane said, sending Fai a glare before turning to leave Fai behind.

"Fai-san~ Please try not to anger Kurogane too much!" Sakura called over her shoulder at the other blond before turning back forward and heading off with Syaoran to go find a shop.

"Let's go wizard! Keep up..." Kurogane said, not bothering to check if Fai had hurried to keep up.

Fai giggled and trailed after the taller, making funny faces at the other behind his back, keeping himself amused while they made their way down the dirt street. "Kuro-chi, we should get some clothes first. I'm getting hot in my coat. We can search for the feather right after changing. It is a small town after all. Shouldn't be too difficult to find. Well... then again this is Sakura-chan's feather after all that we are searching for." he shrugged, still wearing his silly grin.

"Just take the coat off then if you're so hot... I'm not wasting money on clothes if our's work just fine. Just take the coat off and you'll be good." Kurogane replied simply.

"But Kuro-pipi... Even my clothes under my coat aren't exactly thin to keep me cool... "Please Kuro-rin!" Fai begged, rushing forward to grab Kurogane's arm and began to beg more. He wouldn't stop until the other would give in.

"Ugh... Stop whining... Fine! Now stop and get off." the shinobi growled heading to the closest clothing shop he could find. If Fai wanted something better to wear then fine, but he himself wouldn't get anything. He would be fine in the heat.

"Yay~! Thank you! What should we get? I really like the yukata's that they wear but would they be cool enough to wear out in this heat?" Fai mused to himself, looking at the various colours and materials. He had worn them before but never in such heat as this. If everyone else could wear them without getting over heated they must be made of some sort of special material or something. It wouldn't hurt to try. "I like this one. It's is so pretty~" Fai cooed, holding up a pink yuukata with cherry blossom petals adorning the soft material. "If Sakura doesn't find one like this, we should get it for her. She would look so cute in it." He smiled, thinking about it. "Hey Kuro-nim, you should try this one on. I think it would look good on you. It's red and has a gold dragon print with emerald eyes." he said holding up the yukata for Kurogane to see.

Kurogane didn't particularly want to get one but he had to admit he did like the one that Fai currently was holding up. Maybe he would buy one. It would serve two purposes, one he would have something cooler to wear and then two, it would keep Fai from badgering him. Hopefully... Kurogane paid for the yukata's and Fai immediately went to the dressing room to put on the yukata that he chose. He came out wearing a light blue one that had soft white snowflakes on them. It was ironic seeming yukata's were worn in summer yet it was adorned with winter patterns. "Are you not going to put your's on?" Fai asked looking over the other.

"I don't want to put it on right now. I'll put it on when we all go to turn in for the night. I will put it on then. Is it not enough that I bought one in the first place?" Kurogane questioned getting a look that clearly said, 'No...' "Oh and by the way you have that on the wrong way. When you go to fold the flaps across your chest, you are supposed to fold the right flap in first then fold the left over top. You have it folded the opposite way, and you didn't do any tucking to fix the length. You don't want it dragging across the sandy ground." Kurogane said, sighing and pushing Fai back into the dressing room. Let me show you. I'll go ahead and put mine on to show you step by step." the taller male said, taking his yukata out of his bag and going ahead and stripping down to his underwear. Normally nothing was worn under the yukata's but he wasn't going to undress completely.

Fai flushed a little at the simple action of the other stripping. It wasn't that he was embarrassed or anything... Okay yeah maybe it was a little. "Um... I remembered how you had told me that nothing was to be worn under the yukatas and... um.." he said his flush spreading a little more.

"Oh please... Don't worry about it. If you do what I tell you, I shouldn't see anything. Now, stand beside me and untie everything. Make sure to keep a hold on the flaps so that they don't fall open. He waited for the other to obey before proceeding to go ahead and show Fai step by step on how to fold and straighten out the excess fabric so that it didn't bunch and look ugly. Fai's hands slipped once and he ended up seeing a little more than he honestly wanted to see but he said nothing and continued the process. "There, all done. It's on. If you have too much fabric in back you can gently pull it forward and tuck it around front into the front pouch of extra fabric." the taller make said, unlocking the dressing room and stepping out remembering that it would be a good idea to grab some shoes to match the yukatas.

"Thank you Kuro-sama~ Your yukata looks so good on you. You should wear one more often." Fai chirped, following after the other and putting on the shoes handed to him. "What about me? Doesn't it look cute on me~?" he cooed. He hadn't intended to get an answer but when he did get one, he was shocked.

"Yeah, looks good." Kurogane replied, not putting any thought into what he had just said. He was simply answering a question. He didn't mean anything but what had been said. Hell, he hadn't been paying attention to the full question in the first place.

Shocked, Fai ran forward and stopped Kurogane so that he could press the back of his hand to the taller's forehead. He was feeling for some sort of fever or something. "Kuro-daddy didn't yell at me... Instead he said nice things...!" he exclaimed, "It's the sign of the apocalypse! Run... Save the children~" Fai said, hurrying out of the shop holding his folding clothes in one arm and holding up his yukata just a little so that he didn't trip on it by accident.

"Oh please.. No it isn't... It's isn't a sign of the apocalypse just because I decide to say something nice. I'm not lying though. It does look good. Now... If you're happy, let's get going. We've wasted enough time shopping when we could have been searching for Sakura's feathers." The unamused male said, proceeding to head down the street a short ways, stopping to allow Fai to catch up and shove his clothes in the bag they had with them.


	3. Chapter 3

"We should probably head further into town and ask the locals if they've seen anything anything that looks like Sakura's feather. Even if they haven't seen anything like it, it doesn't hurt to try and ask." Fai said, walking beside Kurogane. He had been looking at Kurogane when he felt someone hit into him and knock him into the taller's side. He was glad that Kurogane caught him rather than allow him to simply fall. "Hey~ Careful." Fai said looking over his shoulder at the man who had bumped him.

"No kid... You're the one who needs to watch it. Pay attention damn brat. Apologize to your elder now." The older man in his late fifties said, his yukata hanging up down to his waist. He smelled of something that neither Fai nor Kurogane recognized. His physical appearance was unkempt.

Fai wrinkled his nose at the smell of the man who had run into him. He had to have been drunk of something because damn did he reek.

Kurogane held Fai close, dropping his gaze to glare at the filthy older man. "No. My friend won't apologize to you. You are the one who ran into him. There is hardly no one on the street right now. You had more than plenty space to walk yet you still rammed into him. Back off!" Kurogane snarled, at the disgusting man.

The older man's jaw dropped agape. He honestly hadn't expected for them fight him back. Mumbling something rude under his breath, he walked away, not bothering to continue the conversation. It wasn't worth it.

"Jerk.. He's the one who needs to pay attention.." Kurogane murmured to himself, letting go of Fai to allow him to straighten himself out. "You okay? Not hurt?" He questioned, checking over the other's arms and feet to make sure he was hurt. The's other's yukata was ruffled and would probably need to be fixed but other than that, Fai looked okay to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Fai said simply, straighten himself out and pushing his hair from his face before proceeding to try and fix his yukata that had shifted on him when he fell forward and slightly to the side. "Let's keep going shall we?" He questioned, skipping forward girlishly.

"I'm coming." Kurogane replied following after. As he walked, he couldn't help but over hear what three women were discussing.

"Oh, Look at her~! She's pretty. Don't you think so? That yukata is absolutely beautiful on her. Her figure isn't much but still still manages to look so feminine and delicate." One lady commented, pointing discretely to Fai.

"Oh yes, Definitely. She is gorgeous. Her boyfriends is yummy too. I wouldn't mine waking up to him in my bed each morning and getting a piece of that every night. Oh god.." a second agreed, her face flushing red as she thought obviously dirty things.

"I second that thought. Would absolutely love to get him in bed. I bet the sex is great. I'm totally jealous of her." The third woman chimed in, beginning to fan herself so that she wouldn't pass out.

Kurogane shook his head at what he had over heard and continued moving forward, following Fai. "Great... those women think Fai is female and that we are dating and having... Egh..." he spoke to himself, shuddering at the last part. Kurogane hadn't realized that he had stopped walking until after a short while Fai showed up in front of his waving his hand in front of his face and gently tapping his cheek to snap him out of his stupor. "Huh? What?" he questioned, stepping back half a step and snatching up wrist who's hand was still waving in his face. "Stop that, I'm awake now... I was just thinking about something that I had heard. Let's go before I get distracted again.

"Huh? Distracted by what?" Fai asked confused but didn't get a good look around them to figure out the what, seeming Kurogane dragged him off before he got the chance. "You're acting weird... That's not normal for you...Normal for me, but not you. What's wrong?" Fai asked, with a small frown. He may be blond but he certainly wasn't stupid. Anyone would be able to see that something was bothering the usually stoic male. When Kurogane didn't answer him after a while, Fai sighed and pushed it to the back of his mind to ask at a later time. "This shop seems to be a pretty popular place. Maybe some of the customers know anything about Sakura's feather." Fai pointed out, steering Kurogane away from the street and towards the shop in question.

Walking closer Kurogane saw hearts, candy, cards, stuffed toys and various other romantic things that someone would buy for their lover on say Valentines day. Was it possible that's what today was in this world? Joining Fai inside the shop a employee came up to them asking a question.

"Hello sir, are you here to buy your lovely girlfriend something for Valentine's Day in a couple of days?" The young woman asked, her hair a bright pink with streaking red strips.

Fai grinned at the comment, knowing the lady in front of them didn't know. "Oh no, we are already ready for tomorrow~" Fai cooed, his voice clearly telling the female of her accidental mistake.

"Oh... I'm sorry. You're just so pretty I thought... Never mind. How can I help you then?" She asked, her cheeks tinted pink from her embarrassing mess up.

"We are looking for something. It's a feather. It's supposed to be magical." Fai explained, hoping he didn't sound like a psycho describing Sakura's memory feathers like this.

"Feather? Oh... You must be referring to one of the prizes for the Valentine's Day event that's held each year. Are you interested in joining the event? I have applications that town hall gave me if you are." She said leaving them for a moment to head behind her counter and grab a form that explains the event and then also a clip board so they could write down their names and join in on the fun. Returning quickly she smiled and handed Kurogane the paper that explained everything and then handed Fai the clipboard and pen. "The event is always really fun. If you're interested you would sign up as each other's partner and compete together. Each couple has to complete the various challenges together in order to win or get a chance at winning. The first place prize is that the mayor sets' up your wedding to be held the next year on Valentines day. The Second place prize is a honeymoon trip, and third is the feather amulet you're talking about. The amulet is supposed to bring couples good luck so that they may always remain a couple. Isn't that great?" She sighed softly, a fond smile on her lips.

Fai gave Kurogane an excited look, this might be it. They may have just found it and so early though, they would have to wait until valentine's day. Kurogane didn't look so convinced and spoke up. "You said that this event is held every year right? Then... Are the prizes the same each year?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh yes, every year they have the feather amulets. Last year my boyfriend and I won third place he had proposed to me that day and we plan to get married this Valentines day. It really does work~" She smiled happily, holding up her hand so show off her proposal ring.

Fai didn't understand at first what Kurogane was getting at by his question but then it clicked. This prize feather may not be Sakura's... "We'll sign up." He smiled, writing down his and Kurogane's names. "Thank you for the information." Fai said before grabbing Kurogane's wrist and walking out of the shop. "It may or not be her feather but it doesn't hurt to check it out. We should keep looking." Fai said, letting go of Kurogane's wrist.

"You do realize just what that event is right? One of the requirements is to actually be a couple. You can't just join with a friend you know that right..." Kurogane frowned. "It will be obvious that we aren't together..."

"Oh Kuro-wan, you worry too much sometimes. They will never know if you play along with my silly nicknames. I know you hate them, but that's why I use them." Fai grinned. "Besides... Couples give each other silly but cute nicknames. If you want this to work so we can get that feather you'll have to put up with the names I give you and give me one too." Fai said, before moving closer and reaching his hands up to gently pinch Kurogane's cheeks. "I love you Kuro-sama~" Fai cooed, the smile on his face clearly telling the other that he was going to enjoy teasing Kurogane like this way too much... His smile widened when Kurogane's face turned a little pink. "Oh this is going to be too fun!" He squealed, letting go of the other's face and instead pressed his hands to his own cheeks and began to wriggle with delight. Seeing Kurogane flush like that was just too damn cute.

"Shut up wizard... That is not funny!" Kurogane snapped, turning around so that Fai could no longer see his flushed cheeks. He wasn't amused by this at all and would hate having to act like a couple with the mischievous mage. This was not going to be a fun time being here in this world. Why did it have to be Valentine's Day coming up!?

"Enough worrying about the couple event. We can talk more about that later when we all turn in for the night. Speaking of which we should set up a room or two for us to sleep in before it gets dark." Fai said, speaking mostly to himself. "We should go ahead and do that first before we continue our search." Fai said, speaking to Kurogane this time.

"Yeah, let's get that out of the way and if we cross paths with Syaoran and Sakura we can tell them the room number and where we are staying at." Kurogane nodded, beginning forwards so that they could find some hotel or whatever to stay in.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kuro-tan... look~! This one is a Bed and Breakfast. Can we stay here please!?" Fai asked, bouncing up and down with excitement. It's cheaper than staying in one of the motels and they actually make us food by hand. It will be yummy... Please!?" Fai begged, gripping to Kurogane's chest, hugging him around the middle. He'd never been to a bed and breakfast but gosh it sounded like a lot of fun.

Kurogane's eye twitched with annoyance when hugged. Was it really necessary? "If I say yes, will you let go?" Kurogane asked, doing his best to hold back his temper. If they were going to participate in that Valentine's event as a couple, he couldn't be screaming at Fai. What if someone saw him and was too going to join in the event?

"Really!? Yay~ Thank you Kuro-rin!" Fai cheered, standing on tiptoe to place a kiss on Kurogane's cheek, totally catching him off guard. He didn't mean anything by it other than thank you. "Oh this will be so much fun!" He squealed heading into the Bed and Breakfast to go ahead and get things set up for the four of them. Fai was too excited to wait for Kurogane to come in with them.

"The hell was that for..." Kurogane questioned out loud, hand unconsciously reaching up to touch his cheek. "He kissed me... what the fuck? All I did was tell him yes that they could stay here. Was the blond honestly that ecstatic to stay here? It wouldn't differ much to the motels they stayed at before. Only difference was that the environment here would be more intimate as far as getting to know the owners and other people staying at the Bed and Breakfast too. But seriously... What was the kiss for? Kurogane couldn't figure it out but what he should be more concerned about was the fact he wasn't freaking out that Fai had kissed his cheek. His brain hadn't registered that fact just yet, but when it would... it would be a safe idea that the mage not be around when it happens. Heading inside after the other, he stood beside him and watched over his shoulder as he wrote up the names of who would be rooming with who. What he never understood was why Fai would always room with Sakura. He would have thought that they would room together so that Fai could annoy the hell out of him. But really? Syaoran and Him together like normal? Hmm... Would have to ask Fai about that later; though on second thought... Fai would probably think that he's asking because he's wanting to room with the blond then he would get stuck with Fai. Would be a good idea to wait until they all headed off to bed so that Fai couldn't switch rooms.

"There~ Are set up. Thank you Kurogane." Fai smiled, giving the taller male another hug. "Can we go look at our rooms and put things away?" He asked eagerly, drawing away from the hug he had given so that he could wriggle around. If he had a tail, it would be whipping around him like his nickname Big Cat would suggest.

"Eh... Fine... Go on..." Kurogane replied calmly. Fai's use of his name surprised him but he was happy so rather than being mean, like he normally would have, and not let Fai go check the rooms out he went ahead and followed, Fai to their rooms. What on heart was up with the use of affection all of a sudden. Sure the other would use those infuriating nicknames as his own twisted form of affection but what was up with the kiss and all the hugs he was getting? It wasn't normal at all for the wizard to give those out. Well, he would hug Mokona and Sakura but never him or Syaoran. He didn't like when other's emotionally got close to him. So why now? Why was now so much different than then? Kurogane didn't know. He probably didn't what to know. But it would bother him not knowing why Fai was hugging and kissing him... Was it all for show to the rest of the town or was it for some other reason? Oh god... He definitely didn't want to know now. "Ow..." Kurogane groaned walking into the door frame to his and Syaoran's room. He had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention and hurt himself. Not good...

"K-Kuro-chi? Are you okay?" Fai asked hurrying over, and leading Kurogane into the room and sat him down on the bed. "Hold in... it's bleeding. Pinch your nose. I'll grab some tissues." he said before heading to the bathroom to pluck some tissues from the box on top of the toilet tank. "What had you so distracted? You're acting really strange today. More so than normal at least... " Fai sighed, shaking his head, moving in front of the other and moving Kurogane's hands away so that he could stuff his nostrils with tissues. "Okay, this might hurt." He said, pinching the bridge of the other's nose to try and help stop the bleeding.

As usual Kurogane didn't really make a fuss. But then again he was still thinking about all the strange things that Fai kept doing. He was too distracted to realize that Fai had let go that his nose had stopped bleeding after about five minutes or so.

"Um... Hello... Fai to Kurogane... Hello? You really are acting weird..." Fai sighed, before leaning down in close and pressing a soft kiss to the bridge of Kurogane's nose. That brought the space cadet out of his thoughts. In fact it startled him and Kurogane pushed Fai away.

"What the hell !? Why do you keep doing that!?" Kurogane exclaimed gingerly wiping his nose. "If anyone is acting weird here it's you. Why the hell do you keep hugging and kissing me!?" He hissed, scooting back, away from Fai, on his bed.

"Hmm? This kisses and hugs? Oh, those are just for show. You know, so that when we go to participate in the Valentines event, no one suspects we aren't a couple. Duh..." Fai giggled, sitting down on the bed beside Kurogane.

"Bullshit... That can't be the only reason. No one can see us here in my and Syaoran's room. There would be no need for you to kiss me." the black haired male said, his reasoning correct. The curtains were pulled closed so that no one could see into the room. They were the first ones to rent two rooms this morning and the little old woman was still downstairs. Even though he had been distracted, he didn't hear the old woman follow them up. Fai and him were here in the room alone. No one would know if they were acting like a couple or not.

"Maybe I wanted to kiss you that time? Think about that one..." Fai giggled, sticking his tongue out at the other before standing up and heading to the door. "Come on. Let's go. We need to find Syaoran and Sakura." He said, before heading downstairs without Kurogane.

"What? Maybe he wanted to kiss me this time? What the fuck...? He's getting way into the whole, 'act like a couple' thing for this event. There is no way he would actually want to kiss me..." Kurogane sighed. He was confused. He didn't know what was going on anymore. Normally he could figure out what the mage was planning but right now, he was clueless. He didn't like that... He didn't like it at all. He would figure out what was happening one way or another. Making his way back down the stairs, Fai was no where in sight. "Where the?" He murmured to himself, walking slowly through the entrance room eyes flicking about in search of where Fai could possibly be. He wouldn't allow the mage to catch him off guard. He'd have to kick his own ass if the wizard did manage to scare him. "Come out... I know you're hiding. Whatever it is that you are planning, It's not going to work." Kurogane said though he wouldn't ever admit that not knowing where Fai was scared him. "Dammit Fai get out here... This isn't funny. Where are you?" He called out, looking around to only find the blond no where.

Fai was hidden in silence beneath the staircase that Kurogane had just came down from. He was waiting for the right moment to strike, to cause the biggest shock. He honestly hopped to get Kurogane to jump or yelp or something. He wanted to get some form of reaction that was so rare to get from him. He would do whatever was needed to that that reaction. Once Kurogane remained still, his back to the staircase, Fai slipped out from his hiding place and slinked forward, creeping along silently, careful not to make a single sound. He couldn't scare the other if Kurogane sensed him coming up from behind him. Once within arms' reach, Fai reached out to grip the other's sides but that fell through the roof when Kurogane whipped around and wrapped his wrist. "Eeep!" He squeaked, jumping several inches into the air. He nearly fell backwards but it was a good thing that Kurogane had a hold on his wrist and pulled he back towards him to keep Fai from falling.

"I swear... If you hide from me again and try to scare me again, I will let you fall next time..." Kurogane frowned, his eyebrows furrowing deeply to the point that he might as well have a unibrow rather than two eyebrows. "You and I need to talk..." he said, before proceeding to ask his question. "Why do you honestly keep hugging me and giving me kisses?"

"Eh... I-I just like teasing you is all. It's fun making you flush like a lovesick girl who just got told that she was cute by her crush." Fai teased, lying to Kurogane, hoping that the other would accept his answer.

"You're lying... I know you are. What is the real reason?" Kurogane asked, leaning down in close to Fai, making the other slightly uncomfortable with the proximity.

"I-I..." He began, his cheeks heating up, unable to look away from Kurogane's gaze that was attempting to pierce through his mind to find out his secrets. "I... lo-" he began but was cut off by Sakura's cheerful voice.

"There you two are~ Goodness this place is larger than one would expect. Is this the place we are staying for the duration of our trip? Um... Kurogane-san? Why are you holding Fai-san so close?" she questioned a small frown on her lips.

"Nothing, no reason. I was just asking him a question and he was about to answer but I guess I'll have to ask him later. Have you found any leads? If so would you like to discuss it upstairs in one of our rooms?" Kurogane asked, leading the children inside and upstairs without waiting for a response. He would get his answer from Fai tomorrow. He would corner the smaller at breakfast if he could. Until, that would have to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

"Really!? You and Fai-san possibly found my feather this quickly?" Sakura gaped. Never in the three years of searching together had they ever gotten a lead on one of her feathers this quickly.

"Yes Sakura-chan. It may be possible that this 'amulet' may be your feather but the lady who was discussing this subject with us had mentioned that they gave out this prize each year. It's possible that it isn't your feather." Fai explained before continuing on. "It is a prize for the Valentine's Day event that the Mayor holds each year. Speaking of which... Kuro-puu, Will you read the rules and what some of the events are? I didn't get the chance to look over that page when I signed us up."

"Wait... You sighed up yourself and Kurogane-san to participate in a Valentine's Day event, together...? Wouldn't you have to be a couple to sign up for something like that? How are you going to manage to convince judges or whatever?" Syaoran asked, not understanding.

"I myself am still trying to figure out how he's going to manage that one..." Kurogane said, giving Fai a look that screamed that he still wanted to know why he was being hugged and kissed all of a sudden. He wasn't about to let the subject go until he got his answer. "Okay, the rules are, all participants must be legal age of eighteen to participate in the event. Unfortunately that means only the wizard and I can participate to get Sakura's feather." Kurogane said, before continuing. "Two, contestants may be asked to prove that they are a couple by... Oh god... Mage, I swear I will kill you if we are asked to prove." Kurogane hissed before proceeding to finish what he had been saying. "Prove by kissing for a minimum of 10 seconds, with full feeling." He finished, not happy at all that that may be asked of them to do. If that be the case, he would much rather just simply try and steal the prize. "Rule three, all couples must hold their partner's hand throughout the entire event or be disqualified." Kurogane finished reading out. There weren't many rules, which was odd but hey, the less the better for them.

Sakura's cheeks were flushed bright pink. "Y-You have to hold hands and may be asked to kiss for ten seconds? Oh goodness. A-are you okay with that Kurogane-san? I mean... You and Fai-san are both guys. I-it might not be too bad; Fai-san often acts girly like I am but, um..." Sakura trailed off. Her blush was simply just spreading across her cheeks and heating her skin like mad. She might pass out from the heat of her face if she didn't stop thinking about the possibility of the two males having to kiss. She'd seen it before between her father and his brother but that was different. They were family. She'd never seen two guys, who weren't family, kiss before. Was it any different from a guy and a girl? She didn't know but the longer she thought these things the sooner Syaoran would have to catch her from falling.

"Ah! Sakura!" Syaoran gasped when Princess Sakura began to wobble back and forth before finally falling forward into his arms. It's a good thing that they were in a bedroom already. Carefully lifting Sakura up he carried her to his own bed to lay down and rest. "Well that went over well with Sakura..." Syaoran laughed a little, stroking Sakura's cheek gently and brushing her hair from her face. "So... Answer her questions. I myself would like to know. Kurogane-san, are you comfortable with how things might have to be so that you can get Sakura's feather? If she and I were older, we would join in it ourselves to try and get it but we aren't. Fai-san... I don't think you've told him yet but I think you should. You haven't told me but I do know, but I really think that Kurogane-san should know. This is effecting him more so. He really does deserve to know the truth. I'm going to carry Sakura to her own bed. I think that you two should discuss it. He needs to know what he's getting into by being your partner for the event." Syaoran said, before turning to Sakura and carefully lifting her back up from his bed and cradling her close before heading across the hallway and down a door or two to lay Sakura down.

"What's he talking about? He knows the reason doesn't he? Tell me..." Kurogane urged but didn't push further. He wanted to know but also didn't. It obviously was a secret that could change their love/ hate relationship known as their strange friendship. What could it be?

"I... I don't like girls. Sakura-chan is nice but, I like you and Syaoran-kun more. I am homosexual. I am attracted to men, especially you Kurogane-san... I know I've said in the past that I do not want any one of you getting emotionally close to me, and me to you in return but... I couldn't help it. Traveling with you and our children for so long has softened me. I used to simply tease you with those nicknames that you hate so much because I thought it was fun to piss you off but now, I like using those names to show my affection towards you. As for the hugs and kisses. Some of them honestly were just simply for show but I did like hugging you and kissing your cheek. With the one from a little earlier when I was helping you with your bleeding nose I did want to kiss you, just because I could. I'm sorry if you hate me now and don't want to have anything to do with me but... Syaoran was right, you did deserve to know." Fai whispered, leaning in to place one soft kiss on the other's cheek before drawing back.

Kurogane had no words to express the anger that he was feeling. He wasn't necessarily angry at Fai for liking him, no, he was more angry at the fact he didn't figure it out sooner. He wasn't exactly happy that Fai liked him but it did take guts to spill your guts to someone whom you do like. He'd done the same thing years ago with Princess Tomoyo. With the age difference though, nothing ever would have formed between them. Kurogane said nothing to Fai and instead stood up and walked out of the room to head downstairs and think some things over.

Fai watched in disbelief as Kurogane simply walked out of the room. He had honestly been expecting something rude or sarcastic come from the other. He wasn't sure which he wanted more. Did he rather be yelled at and be degraded by Kurogane and the other at least show him some form of emotion that would allow him to know exactly what the other was thinking, or did he prefer the silence that he received and not know what Kurogane was thinking at all. Both situations were scary.

Downstairs, Kurogane sat in the main room on one of the plush couches. He had a lot to think about. What exactly did he think about Fai's confession? How did he feel about being confessed to by a guy? How did this confession change their strange friendship? Kurogane didn't like Fai in the same manner the other obviously liked him. Hell, they weren't even close friends. Yeah sure, due to Fai having become a Vampyre, their friendship did get better but when they managed to change the mage back into a human, Fai and his friendship went back to how it had been before hand. He didn't want their odd friendship to change for the worse but he didn't want it to change into something more. Sighing, Kurogane rested his head in his hands. This was too hard to think about, too much to sort through. Pushing his conflict to the back of his mind for a short bit, Kurogane shifted his thought to how Fai might be handling this situation. He was probably freaking out or something. The blond was probably beating himself up for spilling his guts to him. That would definitely be something that Fai would do. Thinking about this whole mess, Kurogane didn't hate Fai. He wasn't happy about how the mage felt about him but he didn't hate Fai.

Fai paced back and forth across the length of Kurogane's room. In his own mind his world was set completely ablaze. Right now he was for sure that everything would come tumbling down around him and would burn at his feet. His heart was engulfed in flames and the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes burned. All this emotion was caught in his throat and promised to smother him. He felt like his knees would collapse beneath him at any moment so he shakily made his way to the bed and sat down, just as he knees finally do as he had expected of them. He wasn't sure if Kurogane had made up his mind yet or not but he was, to be completely honest, he was scared out of his mind to find out.

"I don't hate him, sure we don't always get along but I don't hate him. Him confessing isn't enough to hold it against him. As long as he doesn't try to push himself on me after that Valentine's day event then I guess I'm fine with it..." Kurogane said to himself. He still wasn't entire sure about these things but it probably was best to go tell Fai so that the mage didn't possibly decide to take his own life. Getting up, Kurogane stretched and slowly made his way back up the stairs and down the hall to his and Syaoran's room, to where Fai hopefully was still waiting. Peeking around the door frame he found the blond, holding himself, head down and tears falling from his eyes to drip and soak into his yukata. Kurogane had planned to use one of the two nicknames that he normally used such as wizard but right now he decided against that. "Fai..." he said, watching the mage's head shoot up so fast that he could have easily have gotten whip lash. "We need to talk." he continued, coming into the room fully and planting himself down on his bed next to the sobbing blond, with about two feet worth of space separating them. "First off... I want you to know that I don't hate you. So you can stop crying right now." he began, handing the blond the tissue had had plucked from the tissue box downstairs. He had had a feeling that the other might need it. "I've thought about this hard during the twenty minutes or so that I was downstairs. I'm not exactly thrilled that you like me but I'm not mad either. I'm not going to hold your feeling towards me against you as long as you don't try to force yourself on me. If you do then I swear, you will lose something very important to you, and it won't just simply be no tattoo either. I understand that we will have to act like a couple these next couple of days and maybe even have to kiss in order to prove to the mayor that we are indeed a couple but as long as it stops there and no further affection such as kissing happens after that event, then I don't care. I don't care if you are gay. I don't care if you like me more than you should. Just as long as you don't try and force yourself on me then fine; love me all you want." Kurogane said, turning to finally look at Fai now that he was finished speaking.

Fai's tears had increased tenfold and he had began to hiccup. Throwing himself at Kurogane, he wrapped his arms around the larger's neck and hugged him tight, sobbing uncontrollably on his shoulder and into the crook of the other's neck. "T-thank you... Thank you so much for allowing me even this. Just you accepting me is more than I could have possibly asked for." Fai choked out, his whole body shaking with the force of his tears.

Kurogane should have expected this reaction but he hadn't and fell backwards with the force of Fai's body being thrown against him. Sighing, he remained laid back on the bed and allowed the blond to cry into his neck and shoulder. Much unlike what he normally would do, Kurogane hesitantly reach his hand out to gently rub the other's back, doing his best to try and comfort Fai, and in his opinion doing a terrible job at doing so. At last, after the mage cried on him for twelve straight minutes, Fai's tears finally stopped and he looked up at Kurogane.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." he whispered, leaning up to press a soft kiss to the other's chin before relaxing and allowing himself to lay at peace beside the other, enjoying the warmth that animated from the other's flesh. He fell asleep quickly,because of all his crying, at Kurogane's side a soft smile playing on his lips even as he slept.


	6. Chapter 6

As much as Kurogane wanted to get up and move to Syaoran's bed, Fai had clung to him in his sleep. It was odd but the sun seemed to fall a lot faster in this world. It had been like noon when they had fallen into the oasis and now it was already dark. He could have sworn only a few hours hand passed. Eh, whatever. He might as well sleep but he still wished to be able to move to the other bed but couldn't. Sighing, Kurogane pulled blankets up around them the best he could and then shut his eyes to sleep. Sleeping like this didn't mean anything so he didn't mind much. It felt odd to be laying beside Fai on the same bed like this but the heat exchanged between them was nice. It was just enough to make his mind shut up and sleep.

Waking the next morning, Fai yawned sleepily and cuddled up to the main source of heat that kept him pleasantly warm. Wrapping himself close he realized, oh crud... those were legs I just draped my own leg over and tangled with. Tilting his head back he opened his eyes to gaze upon Kurogane's still sleeping face. He smiled softly happy to be able to see such a peaceful sight. Kurogane looked so much younger when he slept. All his worries and defenses were down allowing him to see what Kurogane hid away beneath his stoic façade. He liked what he saw. He saw normally hidden emotion. He saw fear in the way his lips would twitch during the bad dream he clearly was currently having. Pressing a soft kiss to Kurogane's cheek he could see the other let go of his worries and smile a little. It was amazing just how much could be seen from a person while they slept. Smiling to himself, Fai shut his eyes again and fell back asleep, snuggled close to the other's body.

It had been an hour since Fai had fallen back asleep and now it was Kurogane's turn to wake up. Unlike Fai who took a moment or so to notice he was nuzzled up against a warm body, Kurogane noticed instantly upon waking. Fai's head was on his chest, and arm wrapped around his waist and legs tangled up with his own. The proximity to another human being was pleasant but his rational mind told him that he honestly should move away that this wasn't right; that it was too much to allow Fai to do. Carefully untangling himself from the still sleeping wizard, Kurogane slipped from his bed, covered Fai up better,seeming his yukata had loosened in his sleep and had began to reveal some of the other's chest, and then headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He showered briefly before drying off and getting redressed. As much as he hated the idea of shopping again, they would probably have to buy a couple extra yukata so that they weren't wearing the same thing everyday for the next week or whatever. They would get the shopping out of the way first thing after they have breakfast because he noticed that Syaoran and Sakura hadn't bought anything yesterday.

"Oh... Good morning Kurogane-san~" Sakura smiled, walking up from behind the older, she was wearing one of her older pairs of clothing. It wasn't as thin of a material as the yukata that Kurogane wore but at least it was lighter in material than what she had arrived in. "Are you heading down to breakfast?" She asked, before looking over her shoulder to her room's door. "I'm waiting for Syaoran-kun to finish showering and get dressed so that we can head down. Where is Fai-san?" She asked curiously.

"Oh good morning... Yeah. He's still sleeping. I'll probably just let him sleep and save him something to eat while we're out. You and Syaoran should probably buy some clothes from here. Buy a couple of pairs so that you aren't wearing the same thing every day until we get out of here." Kurogane said, digging into his wallet that he had hidden in the sleeve pocket of his yukata. "Here, take this. This should be enough for you and Syaoran to buy two yukata's each if you go to the right store."Kurogane informed the princess before giving her a small smile and heading downstairs to eat alone like he preferred. This time alone was his meditation time to clear his thoughts and feelings and start the day a new and fresh.

Rolling over, Fai reached out the wrap his arm around Kurogane only to find that the other had slipped out of bed. "Ngh.." he whined softly to himself, rolling back onto his back seeming he couldn't cuddle anymore. Thoughts trailing back to last night, he smiled to himself, happy that Kurogane had sorta accepted his feelings. It had honestly been more than he could ever ask for from Kurogane and for that he was grateful. He hoped maybe in time the feelings would be mutual. That would definitely be a lot to ask for though.

Rather than following after Kurogane, Sakura knocked gently on the door Fai was still sleeping in. She didn't think it would be a nice thing to do to leave Fai sleeping while the rest of them ate. Hearing no response she knocked again, this time a little louder and this time she did hear some sort of response. The faint call of "Come in." could be heard from Fai's side of the door. She entered cautiously just in case Fai wasn't yet decent.

Looking towards the door when it had been knocked on, he contemplated whether to let the other in. Hoping who ever was knocking would go away he ignored the door the first time but when the person knocked again he sighed. "Come in." he said, sitting up and covering himself just in time for Sakura's dirty blond hair to come into view, telling him who his visitor was. "Why good morning Sakura-chan. I'm sorry you fainted last night. Are you okay?" He asked with a gentle smile.

"Hmm? Oh yes. I'm fine now. I guess I just got a little worked up and ended up over heating myself. I'm okay though." Sakura smiled softly. "May I ask you a question though? It pertains to why I fainted last night. "Do you like Kurogane-san?" She asked, still standing there at the door.

"I thought you'd ask that. Come closer Sakura. Come sit with me. I'll explain the exact circumstances of which I like Kurogane. Patting the bed next to him, he ushered her to come sit beside him. Once she had sat, Fai gave Sakura a small hug before releasing her and beginning his explanation. "Yes, I do like Kurogane. I like him very much so. I guess you could say that the way I feel about Kurogane is similar to how you feel towards Syaoran and him to you in turn. I care for him very much so. More than I had ever though I would ever care for another human being." Fai explained a little before finally coming out to say it, "I would be what you would call homosexual there on your planet. I love Kurogane. He know these, I confessed to him last night. The reaction I got in return was nothing like what I had been dreading and expecting. But enough about this. Let me get ready and I will meet the three of you downstairs for some breakfast." Fai smiled.

Sakura kissed Fai gently on the cheek a happy smile painted on her lips before she left the room and took Syaoran's hand, who had just finished dressing and came out of her room, before heading downstairs to meet up with Kurogane to eat as the three of them waited for Fai to come down after them.

It didn't take Fai very long at all to wash up, dry off and dress. Once presentable he skipped downstairs and joined his friends at the table, including Mokona who was munching on some diced fruit.

"So what do we plan to do today?"Syaoran asked looking to Kurogane for the answer to that, taking a bite of his spoonful of cereal.

"I figured first off to get extra clothes to wear then we would split up to continue searching for Sakura's feather. We will be needing a better lead than the feather amulet that is being given away as a prize. For all we know, Sakura's feather could end up being one of the older years amulet prize from the Valentine's Day event. We would have to end up checking every person's amulet who had won one in previous years. That would be a hassle but we may just have to do it. In the mean time we, like I said, need to find a better, more reliable lead to go off of." Kurogane explained, biting into his bagel to give himself a second or two to think of what to say next if anything.

"Well if it means touching each of the previous years feather's we could see if we could get the mayor to give us a list of every couple that received a feather as their prize. We could tell him that Sakura lost the feather her grandmother had given her and thought that maybe someone may have found it. If we do get the list we could tell the people that her grandmother had put a special mark on the amulet and by chance ask to look and see. If the amulet isn't her's then we'll know for sure and if it is, well oops they wouldn't be getting their amulet back." Syaoran explained his idea to check the amulets.

"One problem with that Syaoran-kun... We don't need to be accused of stealing. That won't go over very well, if by chance the feather is my and I end up absorbing it. We would have to explain to the person that it was mine and they would lose their amulet..." Sakura said, not liking Syaoran's plan at all.

"We'll figure something out but for now, finish eating children that way you can go shopping and so that Daddy and I can continue looking." Fai cooed, smiling to his lovely 'kids' before smiling just as brightly up at Kurogane who didn't seem all that pleased to be called Daddy again.


	7. Chapter 7

Once all were fed and full, the four of them thanked the owner for the delicious breakfast and then headed out to go search for those feathers. "Here is some money for you and Sakura to buy a yukata or two." Fai chirped, handing Syaoran some money. Kuro-chi and I will go continue our search and see if we can find any other leads." Fai said before grabbing Kurogane's hand and dragging him out of the Bed and Breakfast. "Let's go daddy~" Fai chirped, dragging the other along some more.

"You do realize I can walk on my own right? I don't need you to hold my hand to keep me from getting lost." Kurogane sighed. He didn't particularly want to hold the mage's hand. It was utterly off putting. He wasn't gay and didn't want to be seen in such a way. He was a straight man dammit. Oh god... what would his Princess Tomoyo think of him if she could see the predicament he was currently in!? She would probably point and laugh at him due to his current would get a kick out of watching him flounder. That was always one of the things that he did dislike about his princess. "Really... Let go." Kurogane growled, pulling his hand away from Fai's so that they were no longer touching. The look that he saw on Fai's face was that of slight hurt but the other didn't do anything about it. They really screwed as far as the event went if Kurogane couldn't casually hold Fai's hand out in public, seeming they would have to hold each other's hands the entire time during the event.

"I know you don't like this Kurogane, and I hate seeming like I'm forcing myself on you. I'm not I promise but, If you can't hold my hand as friends out in public how will you be able to hold me hand as a 'lover' when Valentine's day comes?" Fai asked curiously.

"Don't worry about me. I can do it if I must but don't touch me like that until then." Kurogane said giving Fai one look before continuing on ahead of the other and further into town. They came across a small out-door market. It wasn't very large but it did have a decent amount of small shops to look around at and shop at. Coming to the first mini shop it presented Fai and himself with more chocolates and various different toys and gifts than the shop that had been to yesterday when they came into town. Unfortunately it was currently closed and locked up tight. They moved onto the next shop, a flower shop. The owner seemed to busy speaking with a young man and a beautiful woman. Kurogane figure it would probably be best not to disrupt and continued on.

"Oh gosh..." Fai said, stopping at one shop that sported some very adult clothes and toys. Fai felt his cheeks flush bright crimson but he was having a hard time looking away. It seemed to him that things like this weren't taboo in this world. Any other place they had been to, things of this nature had been hidden away so that children wouldn't be able to view let alone buy. Yet here was a teenage girl buying a starter vibrator, and a teenage boy buying a porn magazine with their father. Fai said nothing and simply stood to listen to what their father said to them.

"Now Lai, I'm buying you this so that you can explore yourself in a safe manner. I'd prefer for you to learn this way about what you do and don't like by learning through experience with yourself. You are in control of your own body; use this as a reference for later in life when you are older and become sexually active. Respect your body and teach your future lover to respect your body too. Teach them what you have taught yourselves through your own exploration and help them learn how to give pleasure to you, that way you both can enjoy yourselves during your first time and later on through life." The father said, paying for the beginning vibrator and bottles of lubricant. "Now, Komi, This magazine is to allow you to train yourself to be able to control your perfectly natural urges for release. This self training will allow you to hold off from releasing so that you are able to bring your partner to release with you. Being able to do this for your lover with make you a better man that your partner will want to be with for life." he too explained to his son paying for the magazine and some lubrication, and condoms too. Once the three of them had gotten what they were their for the left happily.

It seemed to Fai that discussing sexuality was a perfectly normal subject here. They didn't degrade it. Parents were teaching their children both male and female that being opening about your bodies and sexuality wasn't a bad thing as long as you went about it in a safe manner. He was teaching them to respect themselves and help their partner to respect them as well and them to their partner's body in return. This was amazing. The father wasn't making this talk awkward. He was talking to his children in a serious manner let not so much so so that they didn't feel uncomfortable. This truly was an amazing sight to see and listen in on.

"What are looking at?" Kurogane asked, coming up behind Fai and startling the other. He had forgotten where he was and who he was with. Remembering that he was in front of an adult toy mini shop he flushed at Kurogane's sudden presence behind him. "I-I.. It's not what you think... I wasn't looking at the dirty toys! I-I was listen to the man who was here with his children. He was buying them their first sex object. He was teaching them it was okay to practice safely so that they would be ready later in life. I... I.. Oh god.. I sound like a pervert... I'm going to shut up now." Fai flushed, silencing instantly, his face and ears blood red.

Kurogane raised and eyebrow at Fai's rambling explanation. He caught bits and pieces of it and that made it come out far worse than Fai intended. "Um.. yeah... Sure. I guess, I'll take your word on that subject..." Kurogane said rather awkwardly, moving up to stand beside Fai and gaze over the various merchandise. Looking at this kind of stuff wasn't really all that strange for Kurogane, in his world of Nihon, they were open about this kind of stuff but didn't they didn't have it all out in the open so that in itself was rather a strange sight to see. "I don't know about you but I think we should maybe move on to the next mini shop unless you'd like to continue staring at the dildos..." Kurogane teased a little. He didn't mean anything ill about his comment. He just thought it would be interesting to see what kind of reaction he would possibly get from the other. He was gay so he was testing to see if Fai would really maybe wanna stand there and look at the penis shaped toys. It was odd though... Fai was acting like he'd never seen a sex toy or something before let alone a penis... 'Hmm... Memo to me to ask sometime later and possible tease him so more about it. Not now though, that probably won't go over well and I won't get answered anyways.' Kurogane thought to himself.

"NO! I-I'm good... I'm fine. Let's move on." Fai replied moving away from the shop front quickly to head off to the next one. Let's look at anything else. Just not that any further. It's making me uncomfortable." Fai said, his face still red.

Shrugging his shoulders, Kurogane said nothing and continued on. Who was he to push the subject. He was curious but not enough to force Fai to speak about something that clearly made him uncomfortable. Besides, just knowing how the mage is, the other would probably end up telling him regardless if Kurogane wanted to know or not. So all he would really have to do is just simply wait and then he would get the answering to the questions running through his mind. Until, he wouldn't ask. To be honest, he didn't really care. It would be interesting to find out and know but other than that he didn't have to know what was making Fai so uncomfortable about being near that sex shop. Following after Fai, the still blushing blond stopped at the next mini shop, unlike all the other shops that seemed geared more towards the upcoming holiday and had things that lovers would buy for the partner, this shop had things for friends to buy their friends for Valentine's day that wouldn't seem creepy. Stuffed toys were on display as well as candy but they were toned down from all the red and mushy feelings. Fai picked up a bracelet. It was made from embroidery string. This bracelet was made from pink and red string. The main part of the bracelet was pink and cute red hearts were formed inside the pink borders. It was cute and he smiled fondly at the small jewelry. Taking out his wallet he paid for the bracelet as well as a matching one and handed the first bracelet to Kurogane. "Here; this is for you. Thank you for not asking me any awkward questions. I really appreciate it." Fai smiled softly, gently taking Kurogane's wrist and tying the bracelet around Kurogane's wrist loosely. "It's a friendship bracelet." he said, with a warm grin.

Watching and allowing the smaller blond to tie the string jewelry around his wrist he gave a soft smile in return. "Hey, we may not always get along the greatest but I do consider us friends. Friends don't pushing each other to answer questions that make them uncomfortable. If you don't ever want to tell me then okay, I'm not going to force you but if you do, then great, I'll listen." Kurogane replied simply, taking the other bracelet that Fai was still holding and too tying it around the other's wrist. "Now... enough of this mush crap. Let's move on. I don't think we are going to find anything interesting around here let alone information about Sakura's feather.

Fai was shocked when Kurogane actually said what he had. It wasn't something the other would normally say, let alone to him. It was strange to see this side of Kurogane that was normally hidden but he was happy that Kurogane was showing him this side that he was pretty sure that no one, except maybe Princess Tomoyo, has ever seen. "Yeah. Let's go." Fai chirped, his flush dying away slowly but surely.


	8. Chapter 8

Once all were fed and full, the four of them thanked the owner for the delicious breakfast and then headed out to go search for those feathers. "Here is some money for you and Sakura to buy a yukata or two." Fai chirped, handing Syaoran some money. Kuro-chi and I will go continue our search and see if we can find any other leads." Fai said before grabbing Kurogane's hand and dragging him out of the Bed and Breakfast. "Let's go daddy~" Fai chirped, dragging the other along some more.

"You do realize I can walk on my own right? I don't need you to hold my hand to keep me from getting lost." Kurogane sighed. He didn't particularly want to hold the mage's hand. It was utterly off putting. He wasn't gay and didn't want to be seen in such a way. He was a straight man dammit. Oh god... what would his Princess Tomoyo think of him if she could see the predicament he was currently in!? She would probably point and laugh at him due to his current would get a kick out of watching him flounder. That was always one of the things that he did dislike about his princess. "Really... Let go." Kurogane growled, pulling his hand away from Fai's so that they were no longer touching. The look that he saw on Fai's face was that of slight hurt but the other didn't do anything about it. They really screwed as far as the event went if Kurogane couldn't casually hold Fai's hand out in public, seeming they would have to hold each other's hands the entire time during the event.

"I know you don't like this Kurogane, and I hate seeming like I'm forcing myself on you. I'm not I promise but, If you can't hold my hand as friends out in public how will you be able to hold me hand as a 'lover' when Valentine's day comes?" Fai asked curiously.

"Don't worry about me. I can do it if I must but don't touch me like that until then." Kurogane said giving Fai one look before continuing on ahead of the other and further into town. They came across a small out-door market. It wasn't very large but it did have a decent amount of small shops to look around at and shop at. Coming to the first mini shop it presented Fai and himself with more chocolates and various different toys and gifts than the shop that had been to yesterday when they came into town. Unfortunately it was currently closed and locked up tight. They moved onto the next shop, a flower shop. The owner seemed to busy speaking with a young man and a beautiful woman. Kurogane figure it would probably be best not to disrupt and continued on.

"Oh gosh..." Fai said, stopping at one shop that sported some very adult clothes and toys. Fai felt his cheeks flush bright crimson but he was having a hard time looking away. It seemed to him that things like this weren't taboo in this world. Any other place they had been to, things of this nature had been hidden away so that children wouldn't be able to view let alone buy. Yet here was a teenage girl buying a starter vibrator, and a teenage boy buying a porn magazine with their father. Fai said nothing and simply stood to listen to what their father said to them.

"Now Lai, I'm buying you this so that you can explore yourself in a safe manner. I'd prefer for you to learn this way about what you do and don't like by learning through experience with yourself. You are in control of your own body; use this as a reference for later in life when you are older and become sexually active. Respect your body and teach your future lover to respect your body too. Teach them what you have taught yourselves through your own exploration and help them learn how to give pleasure to you, that way you both can enjoy yourselves during your first time and later on through life." The father said, paying for the beginning vibrator and bottles of lubricant. "Now, Komi, This magazine is to allow you to train yourself to be able to control your perfectly natural urges for release. This self training will allow you to hold off from releasing so that you are able to bring your partner to release with you. Being able to do this for your lover with make you a better man that your partner will want to be with for life." he too explained to his son paying for the magazine and some lubrication, and condoms too. Once the three of them had gotten what they were their for the left happily.

It seemed to Fai that discussing sexuality was a perfectly normal subject here. They didn't degrade it. Parents were teaching their children both male and female that being opening about your bodies and sexuality wasn't a bad thing as long as you went about it in a safe manner. He was teaching them to respect themselves and help their partner to respect them as well and them to their partner's body in return. This was amazing. The father wasn't making this talk awkward. He was talking to his children in a serious manner let not so much so so that they didn't feel uncomfortable. This truly was an amazing sight to see and listen in on.

"What are looking at?" Kurogane asked, coming up behind Fai and startling the other. He had forgotten where he was and who he was with. Remembering that he was in front of an adult toy mini shop he flushed at Kurogane's sudden presence behind him. "I-I.. It's not what you think... I wasn't looking at the dirty toys! I-I was listen to the man who was here with his children. He was buying them their first sex object. He was teaching them it was okay to practice safely so that they would be ready later in life. I... I.. Oh god.. I sound like a pervert... I'm going to shut up now." Fai flushed, silencing instantly, his face and ears blood red.

Kurogane raised and eyebrow at Fai's rambling explanation. He caught bits and pieces of it and that made it come out far worse than Fai intended. "Um.. yeah... Sure. I guess, I'll take your word on that subject..." Kurogane said rather awkwardly, moving up to stand beside Fai and gaze over the various merchandise. Looking at this kind of stuff wasn't really all that strange for Kurogane, in his world of Nihon, they were open about this kind of stuff but didn't they didn't have it all out in the open so that in itself was rather a strange sight to see. "I don't know about you but I think we should maybe move on to the next mini shop unless you'd like to continue staring at the dildos..." Kurogane teased a little. He didn't mean anything ill about his comment. He just thought it would be interesting to see what kind of reaction he would possibly get from the other. He was gay so he was testing to see if Fai would really maybe wanna stand there and look at the penis shaped toys. It was odd though... Fai was acting like he'd never seen a sex toy or something before let alone a penis... 'Hmm... Memo to me to ask sometime later and possible tease him so more about it. Not now though, that probably won't go over well and I won't get answered anyways.' Kurogane thought to himself.

"NO! I-I'm good... I'm fine. Let's move on." Fai replied moving away from the shop front quickly to head off to the next one. Let's look at anything else. Just not that any further. It's making me uncomfortable." Fai said, his face still red.

Shrugging his shoulders, Kurogane said nothing and continued on. Who was he to push the subject. He was curious but not enough to force Fai to speak about something that clearly made him uncomfortable. Besides, just knowing how the mage is, the other would probably end up telling him regardless if Kurogane wanted to know or not. So all he would really have to do is just simply wait and then he would get the answering to the questions running through his mind. Until, he wouldn't ask. To be honest, he didn't really care. It would be interesting to find out and know but other than that he didn't have to know what was making Fai so uncomfortable about being near that sex shop. Following after Fai, the still blushing blond stopped at the next mini shop, unlike all the other shops that seemed geared more towards the upcoming holiday and had things that lovers would buy for the partner, this shop had things for friends to buy their friends for Valentine's day that wouldn't seem creepy. Stuffed toys were on display as well as candy but they were toned down from all the red and mushy feelings. Fai picked up a bracelet. It was made from embroidery string. This bracelet was made from pink and red string. The main part of the bracelet was pink and cute red hearts were formed inside the pink borders. It was cute and he smiled fondly at the small jewelry. Taking out his wallet he paid for the bracelet as well as a matching one and handed the first bracelet to Kurogane. "Here; this is for you. Thank you for not asking me any awkward questions. I really appreciate it." Fai smiled softly, gently taking Kurogane's wrist and tying the bracelet around Kurogane's wrist loosely. "It's a friendship bracelet." he said, with a warm grin.

Watching and allowing the smaller blond to tie the string jewelry around his wrist he gave a soft smile in return. "Hey, we may not always get along the greatest but I do consider us friends. Friends don't pushing each other to answer questions that make them uncomfortable. If you don't ever want to tell me then okay, I'm not going to force you but if you do, then great, I'll listen." Kurogane replied simply, taking the other bracelet that Fai was still holding and too tying it around the other's wrist. "Now... enough of this mush crap. Let's move on. I don't think we are going to find anything interesting around here let alone information about Sakura's feather.

Fai was shocked when Kurogane actually said what he had. It wasn't something the other would normally say, let alone to him. It was strange to see this side of Kurogane that was normally hidden but he was happy that Kurogane was showing him this side that he was pretty sure that no one, except maybe Princess Tomoyo, has ever seen. "Yeah. Let's go." Fai chirped, his flush dying away slowly but surely.


	9. Chapter 9

Fai went pale. "And what exactly did I tell you by not answering your question in the first place?" Fai asked, looking at Kurogane straight in the eye. He wouldn't let thing change things.

"You've never been with another man have you? You're still a virgin." Kurogane said bluntly, not saying the last part as a question. He was absolutely sure about this. There was no way Fai wouldn't be. If Fai had not been one he would have had no issues answering his first question of whether he had seen another man naked other than him and Syaoran when they had been to the abandoned hot spring.

"And if I am what does it matter?" Fai asked in turn. "You're not going to hold it against me are you?" He asked seriously, looking up at the other who still had him pinned. The heat radiating off Kurogane from this such close proximity that they were in had him flushing a little as he became hot below the belt. It wasn't really a good thing for him to be wearing this Yukata right now seeming Kurogane had him pinned and the others let was pressed against the wall, keeping Fai's legs on either side of his knee that wasn't touching him. They way he was pinned in place kept him from getting away and had his yukata pressed tight against his skin. Can you maybe move your knee? My back is growing stiff and I would like to be able to move some but can't when it is between my legs keeping me in place from moving..." Fai half lied. His back did hurt and was getting stiff but that wasn't why he wanted for Kurogane to move his knee. He didn't want Kurogane to see that his own member was growing still too with his back.

Kurogane hadn't realized that his knee was pressed up between Fai's knees. Looking down he realized, yeah, oops he was keeping Fai from moving. "Looks like your back isn't the only thing that is getting stiff..." Kurogane said, clearing his throat and completely backing up and away from Fai. He hadn't realized that he was arousing the mage. He hadn't been paying attention fully to the proximity that he was in.

Fai flushed and looked away. "Quiet Kuro-chi." he said, moving away from the wall and distancing himself from Kurogane so that he could relax and try and get rid of the small stiffy he was beginning to sport that was getting a little uncomfortable. He was glad that the other hadn't accidentally lifted his knee at all. He didn't know what he would do if the other had done so and would have been unintentionally been stimulated further.

"Let's get moving shall we?" Kurogane suggested. Walking down the street. If Fai wished to follow then fine okay. The came across a bar. "How about we cool off and and get a drink?" he offered.

"Sure. That would be nice. I could use one." Fai chuckled stepping into the bar ahead of Kurogane. "Seeming you're offering, you're paying." Fai chuckled, heading in and walking up to the bar tender. "Umm... Lemme try a fuzzy navel." he said, giggling at the name. It sounded funny. He wanted to try it.

"Really, something fruity?" Kurogane chuckled. "I'll have just a glass of whiskey on the rocks. Something tells me that I'll end up needing to keep an eye on him... Good thing he chose something light." Kurogane joked with the man who poured their drinks.

"Yes, do keep an eye on him. Wouldn't want to lose your mate to some of the wolves here." the other chuckled, handing Fai his fruity drink before handing Kurogane his drink.

Fai sipped eagerly at his drink enjoying the taste. Something like this, with how quickly he was drinking it down, would have Fai buzzed in no time.

Kurogane was glad that they would only be having one drink apiece. He was sure Fai would end up a little tipsy and do something to cause a guy to hit on him. It would be his responsibility to watch after the other and protect him from the 'wolves' if need be. Kurogane sipped slowly on his own drink unlike Fai who had finished his down quickly and was now hugging him. Okay, no big deal. Kurogane sat and allowed Fai to have his fun, Fai let go of the him and instead began to dance in whatever space there was free on the dance floor.

Fai didn't know how to dance really so he just did what everyone else was doing. He jumped around and shook his butt, and eventually moved back near Kurogane to dance instead, the dance floor was too crowded. He danced silly around the other's chair, before eventually grabbing Kurogane's hand and pulling him up out of his chair and making the taller dance with him. "Dance with me~! Wiggle~" He crowed, continuing to hold Kurogane's hands and shaking them back and forth. Turning around he took Kurogane's hands once again and folding his arms across his chest so that, it looked like Kurogane was hugging him from behind. He slowly but happily shifted from one foot to the other, rocking back and forth. Fai wasn't anywhere near drunk, just pleasantly buzzed. It made all the embarrassing things that have happened so far today not seem so bad. Fai felt happy.

Kurogane smiled, one corner of his lips tipping up into a half grin. It was nice to see Fai acting like Fai again rather being stressed out about over what he thought. Kurogane turning Fai around in his arms to face his chest before, wrapping his arms around the other's waist and back, holding him close. "C'mere... You didn't get your kiss for answering my question without saying a word there earlier." He said, tilting Fai's head back and lifting the other's chin before leaning down to gently press his lips over Fai's mouth, kissing him softly. He didn't simply just stay there pressed against Fai's lips, instead he massaged the blonds peach flavoured lips with his own, honestly kissing him with some feeling.

Fai's heart fluttered happily, a warm bubbly feeling growing in the pit of his belly. Kurogane was actually kissing in a way he had hoped for for a short while. He had wanted to feel this passion for a while and now that he had it... It made his heart beat rapidly with excitement. Lifting his arms he wrapped them around the back of Kurogane's head, pulling the other down closer, deepening the kiss. "Mhm~" he groaned softly into the kiss. His heart beat picked up further speed, blood rushing to his cheeks and groin, especially now that he was pressed firmly against Kurogane's body by Kurogane himself.

Feeling the press of Fai's growing erection press against his thigh, Kurogane pulled away. "No more..." He couldn't let this get out of hand. Fai was buzzed. His judgement is impaired. Kurogane wouldn't do anything with Fai.

"Kuro-ro~" Fai purred softly, drawing closer and leaning up to kiss Kurogane's chin. "I feel good. Really good. Please~" He hummed, grinding up against the other some, doing what everyone else was doing and grinding his ass up against Kurogane's crotch the best he could as we danced. Fai clearly wasn't thinking right and would definitely regret his actions later. Kurogane could almost guaranteeing that.

"That's enough. You aren't thinking right. I think I should get you back to the bed and breakfast so that you can take a nap and sleep it off.

"I don't want to go back. I want to dance. I want to have another Fuzzy Navel. It was good~!" he crowed.

"Too damn bad. This isn't you. I'm taking you back and you will sleep even if I have to knock you out myself. Now let's go. Do not make me have to throw you over my shoulder and drag you back kicking and screaming like a child. I will do it. Don't think I won't." Kurogane said, taking Fai's wrist and beginning to pull him towards the exit.

"No~!" he whined loudly, fighting Kurogane trying to tug his wrist away. "I want to stay here. Just let me have some fun. I won't get into trouble...!" He whimpered. Fai really did need to take a nap. He was acting nothing like he normally would.

Sighing, Kurogane lifting Fai up around the blonds waist and heaved him up over his shoulder. As promised he honestly would carry Fai back to the bed and breakfast room, kicking and screaming like a tired child who wasn't getting what they wanted. "Fai... Stop. This isn't funny. You are not a child. You shouldn't be acting this way, buzzed on an alcoholic drink or not... This isn't acceptable." Kurogane said, struggling to keep Fai in place so that he wouldn't hopping off his shoulder and then hit the ground that was a good six feet and a half feet down. "Keep squirming and I swear I will drop you." Kurogane threatened with a growl. This seemed to get to Fai and he relaxed the best he could considering he was laying over Kurogane's shoulder, with an erection that was pressing against the taller's chest. How thoroughly embarrassing. He hoped he wouldn't remember that later.

"Put me down... I won't struggle..." Fai whined. "If you insist on holding me do it in a more comfortable way. Laying like this hurts.." He said, trying to scoot his himself back so that his cock wasn't being squished against Kurogane's chest and his own thighs.

"Oh sure... I'll put you down. Because I'm sure you would be extremely happy to allow the entire town to see the erection that you have right now. If I were to hold you say Bridle style, it wouldn't work. People would still be able to see." Kurogane explained, "Now... If you would like to keep what dignity that you have left. I would suggest shutting up and let me finish carrying you to the room. We are almost there." He said, making it to the bed and breakfast at last. Placing Fai down at last in the main lobby, no body was there to greet them. "head upstairs before someone comes into the lobby and sees you like that. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want that to happen, now silence and get your ass upstairs and to the room where you will take a shower to calm yourself down and then all take a nap. If you be good and listen, maybe I will lay with you until you fall asleep." Kurogane said, and Fai rushed up the stairs to take his shower.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright guys, this one is definitely rated M. Read at your own risk because it is NSFW. It is shorter than the other chapters I know but that is because there isn't much plot, it is needed though. :) Enjoy. 3

* * *

Fai bolted up the stairs, pulling gently at his yukata to bring it further away from his body some. He did this so that it wasn't so close that people walking by wouldn't be able to see his erection. Finishing his trip to his and Sakura's room, he looked around at the empty room and sighed with relief that Sakura and Syaoran weren't here. Loosening his yukata he let it hang open and headed to the bathroom. Turning the shower on he turned the heat up before finishing disrobing, allowing his yukata fall down over his shoulders and hang loose around his elbows. The cool crisp air in the bathroom mixed with the heated steam drifting out from the top of the shower swirling around his body making Fai shiver, his soft pink nipples tightening a little from being a touch on the cold side. Slipping fully out of his yukata, Fai hung it up on the back of the door and turned to head to the shower to warm his body. The sight of his arousal in the mirror caught his attention and he flushed. He had gotten aroused before but not because of something that happened during the day. He had gotten so physically so close to Kurogane. What could have possibly possessed him to do such a thing such as literately grind himself up against the other. Just thinking about it had him red in the face with embarrassment. He wouldn't normally act like that.

Looking down at his flagging need, Fai flushed red and looked away, finally getting in the shower to wash and clear his mind. Stepping under the stream of hot water, Fai sighed with delight. It eased his body but didn't do much to get rid of the problem he was experiencing. Ignoring his swollen appendage for the time being, Fai concentrated on washing his body and hair. He would worry the problem between his thighs if it hadn't gone away by the time he was finished washing the rest of his body. Scrubbing shampoo through his blond locks, Fai sighed softly, his mind drifting to the bar before things got embarrassing. Kurogane had held him while they rocked back and fourth while dancing. The feeling of Kurogane's strong arms around his body. The feeling of the other's muscles flexing around him making him feel safe. Fai shivered and his swelling member gave an unexpected twitch. He gasped and looked down. He was leaking from the head.

Fai's eyes widened and his breathing paused before restarting but picking up slowly. Gulping, Fai reached down to wrap his hand around his leaking cock. A low moan escaped Fai's lips at the touch. He didn't do this often so he was extremely sensitive. Stroking gently his breathing rapidly coming out in short pants. Leaning back against the wall of the shower, Fai braced himself before continuing. Shaky, unskilled hands, stroked his own need, gasps and mewls of pleasure slipping from his lips. With every stroke a little more precum spilled from the tip of Fai's cock pooling around his fist that pumped his shaft. Fai could feel how close he was getting. He could feel the heat build in his stomach and his loins had began to tighten foretelling his impending orgasm. "K-Kuro...gane~" Fai groaned softly, his cheeks painted pink but he didn't stop. He wouldn't stop until he was shaking on the bottom of the floor in the shower he stood in. He wouldn't stop until he had cried Kurogane's name in ecstasy. He wanted this so badly and he needed it more than that. "Kuro~gane... Oh god.. Ah.. Ah~ Kurogane, please... M-More. More~ K-Kurogane~!" Fai cried out, sliding down the wall of the shower, the warm water slicking the surface of the wall to make his hazy trip down to the floor easier as his orgasm over took his mind and body.

"What the hell was that scream? Shit!" Kurogane said, throwing open his door and bolting down the hallway to Fai's room only to find it locked. "Fai..." he murmured, looking for the key that normally was on top of the door. Grabbing the skeleton key he quickly unlocked the door and headed in and went to the bathroom where he could still here the water running. Bursting in he stopped dead, eyes wide with shock, regretting coming in to check on the scream that he had heard. Kurogane gulped nervously, seeing Fai's seed spill out from his tip and hit the glass door of the shower.

Fai looked up with shock to see Kurogane standing there in the doorway to his bathroom. The other had saw. "K-Kuro-chi... I-I..." he began but Kurogane had began backing out already. "W-wait! No.. It's not like that! K-Kurogane!" Fai exclaimed, shakily standing up, shower washing him off as he moved to clamber out to follow Kurogane but he was too late. "K-Kurogane..." he whimpered, tears swelling in his eyes when he was left alone without getting the chance to explain.


	11. Chapter 11

Drying himself off he dressed quickly so that he could run after the other. He needed to explain. He needed to apologize. He had to fix this before their friendship was ruined. Fai hadn't intended for what he did to happen. It just did. He didn't have control over his body. He had needed it and that simply need overrode his mind telling him that he should be doing that. Either way, Fai needed desperately to apologize to Kurogane. Sprinting from his room he headed instantly to Kurogane's room. Trying the doorknob it was locked. "Kurogane let me in... Please.." Fai said, twisting the doorknob again hopping, praying that Kurogane would unlock the door and let him in.

"Go away wizard. I don't want to see you." Kurogane snarled form his side of the door.

"Please...! I'm sorry... I didn't mean for it to happen! I was ignoring it but it just happened please! You've got to believe me..." Fai whimpered, gently clawing at the door. "PLEASE~!" Fai begged desperately, sliding down the door to sit on the floor, curling up on himself when he got no response from the other side of the door. He hugged his knees, rocking back and forth in front of Kurogane and Syaoran's bedroom door. He would refuse to leave until Kurogane gave him the chance to apologize and make it up to him. Fai genuinely felt horrible. He didn't want their friendship to end like this just because he couldn't control his unconscious urge to take care of his erection.

Kurogane sat on his bed, looking at the now silent door. Had Fai left? No, probably not. Kurogane sighed, and laid back, staring up at the ceiling. Fai would surely stay there if he didn't leave the room. Fai was stubborn like that. Just how long would he stay out there though? Would he end up staying there until Syaoran and Sakura would come back? Probably, then he would surely slip into the room to try and apologize more. Dammit... At least he himself would be able to last in here for several hours. Fai would have to leave the door in order to go to the bathroom sooner or later. Kurogane was used to fasting so he would be able to manage without food and he himself had a bathroom so he was good. Kurogane sighed and looked to the door again before looking back up at the ceiling. His mind wandered to what he had just witnessed. That screamed had come from Fai but he wasn't screaming because he was in trouble as he had thought. No... Fai was screaming his name because he was imagining him doing who knows what while he was jacking off and when he reached orgasm. Kurogane wasn't angry, well, maybe... He was more extremely shocked and disgusted to have witnessed Fai's orgasm. It was something that no straight man should watch another man do... Covering his face with his hands, Kurogane groaned with slight aggravation. He would have to bleach his eyes in order to unsee what he had.

Fai's head was down, resting on his bent knees. He was sobbing uncontrollably and was ready to break down. He just wanted to apologize and Kurogane wouldn't even allow him that. Loosing balance, Fai simply allowed himself to fall over so that he was now laying in front of Kurogane's door. The slight pain from the jarring motion of falling on his arm, Fai ignored it. He was hurting more on the inside to even register the pain that was now present in his arm and head.

"Fai-san!" Sakura gasped, rushing towards him from down the hallway. "What's wrong!? Fai-san...!" she exclaimed, falling to her knees at his side, gently shaking Fai's shoulder. He didn't lift his head up and nor did he respond to the dirty blond princess. "Syaoran-kun... He isn't responding... Something is wrong." Sakura said, concern and worry clearly evident in her voice.

Syaoran hurried towards her and too, sat down next to Fai. "Fai-san... What is wrong? Where is Kurogane?" Syaoran asked, gently shaking Fai's shoulder.

Fai's head shot up at the sound of Kurogane's name. "K-Kuro-chi...?" He sobbed, showing his tear stained cheeks and blood shot eyes. "I-I'm sorry... K-Kuro-nim..." He whimpered, lifting his head just enough and shifting so that he could lay his head down on Sakura's lap; she gently began to stroke his hair out of his face and rub Fai's back.

Syaoran stood up and tried the door to his room, locked. "Kurogane-san... Open the door. Let me in. Fai needs help." Syaoran said banging on their door.

Kurogane's eyes shot open and he swung his legs over the side of his bed before heading to the door and quickly unlocking it so that he could wrench it open. He first saw Syaoran in front of him and then next Fai laying on the floor, head in Sakura's lap. He felt horrible. He was the cause as to why Fai was in this state. Stepping around Syaoran, Kurogane kneeled down and scooped Fai up into his arms, holding him close and taking him into the room, laying the still sobbing male down on his bed.

"Kurogane... What is going on? Why is he crying like this? What did you do to him?" Syaoran said, quickly moving onto Kurogane's bed to put himself between Fai and Kurogane.

"I didn't do anything to him. It's what he did..." Kurogane, said pushing Syaoran over so that the boy was out of his way. "Wizard, Hey... Listen." Kurogane said, rolling Fai over so that the other was facing him. "Look at me. "Don't be upset... Look... I'm fine. I'm not mad. Disturbed maybe to have walked in on you... But come on. Fai... Stop this now... I'm sorry I freaked out okay... Pull yourself back together." Kurogane growled, pulling Fai into a sitting position and forcing Fai to look at him.

Fai was doing his hardest to keep his face straight. He was ready to cry again but because he was happy that Kurogane wasn't mad. "S-So. You aren't upset Kuro-pon?" He whispered, sitting up voluntarily now. "C-can we discuss this further in private? I-I don't want our children knowing the full story..." Fai said, eyeing Sakura especially. She had already fainted once he didn't want her to pass out again.

"Me and Sakura will go. I take it this is something private that really needs to be sorted through. I probably don't want to be here to hear it anyways.." Syaoran chuckled hesitantly before getting off the bed and helping Sakura up off the floor that she was still sitting on. "We're going to go buy something for us all to eat." He said, leading Sakura away and down stairs out of ear shot.

"I'm not mad. A little upset that you were getting off by thinking of me, yes but not mad. What were you thinking of anyways dare I ask...?" Kurogane questioned. He was hesitant to know but he was too curious in this case to help himself.

"I-It wasn't anything bad... I was think of when you were holding me there earlier. I thought of the feel of your arms around me and how I felt so safe in your arms. I then ended up thinking of how I had began to grind up against you. Thinking about it, it's embarrassing... I'm never done that before, let alone anything else that would be considered remotely sexual..." Fai laughed nervously. "I eventually found myself touching myself. I didn't plan to do so... I was going to just ignore it... I didn't mean to end up using you in a way. I'm sorry... I'm sorry you had to see me make a mess... I... I'm going to stop before I say something stupid rather than wait until afterwords." Fai said, looking up from his lap to gaze into Kurogane's eyes shyly. He was flustered just being near the other right now let alone looking up to meet his crush's gaze.

"I see... Don't worry about it. There isn't anything that can be done about the situation anymore anyway." Kurogane growled a little, rubbing his forehead. He was beginning to get a headache from all this awkward drama that was happening all day so far. What's more is that his own actions confused him more. Normally when dealing with Fai he wouldn't be so at ease about something like this. He would sure have tossed something at the mage long before now. Why not now? He didn't know and it made his brain hurt.

"Kuro-pi? Are you okay?" Fai asked, when the other had dazed off for five minutes now without saying anything even though he was talking to Kurogane. Leaning forward, Fai brushed his bangs out of his face and pressed in against Kurogane's forehead as well to check the Shinobi's temperature. Kurogane felt warm. Really warm. The other's skin was hotter than normal.

Kurogane came back to mental consciousness when he felt Fai's presence move closer until the other was touching him. Snapping back to he saw Fai extremely close; the other's forehead pressed against his own. Kurogane's face began to flushed a deep red. It was hardly noticeable in comparison to his already dark skin. "Um... What do you think you are doing?" he asked, crossing his eyes to try and look up at the other's face.

"You were dazing out. I thought that maybe you were sick or something so I'm checking your temperature and right now you are extremely hot... I hope you are not sick or getting sick..." Fai said, drawing back to examine the other. "You are a little red." He frowned, touching Kurogane's cheeks to feel that they too were hot. "You are burning..." Fai said, biting down on his lower lip. What could he do? He didn't know any healing magic. He couldn't help the other if he really was getting sick.

Fai was needlessly worrying again. Sighing lowly, Kurogane grabbed, Fai's face and pulled the other's lips down onto his own, kissing him softly. "Stop worrying. I'm okay." He husked, kissing the other again. Kurogane was trying to tell his brain that he was only kissing Fai for practice for when they might be forced to kiss for ten seconds. That's what he wanted to believe but he was having a hard time denying he liked this.

"Kuro-sama~"Fai purred against the other's lips, wrapping his arms around Kurogane's neck and pulling himself closer. Fai found his way into Kurogane's lap, the other's arms holding him around his waist. Leaning into the taller's body he shivered enjoying the wonderful feeling that he was enjoying right now.

Kurogane's mind had gone fuzzy. Moving his arms so that they no longer were wrapped around Fai's waist, he rested his hands on the other's sides, running them up to trace over the other's ribs through the soft yukata. They still had to buy a new pair or two so that they could change but that was irrelevant right now. He smirked into the kiss when Fai shivered. Laying him down things had began to heat up a little, unexpectedly but neither of them were stopping.

Wrapping his legs around the back of Kurogane's waist, Fai tilted his head to the side to allow his love to mark him if the other chose to. How Fai hoped that Kurogane wouldn't stop and would keep going, but not too far. "Kiss me more." He gasped, shivering with delight as fingertips raked down his sides again and warm lips pressed against his throat. It all ended too soon for Fai's liking when suddenly...

"Fai-san, Kurogane-san, we're back with food. Oh god! Sorry!" Syaoran yelped, having opened the door to enter. Seeing the sight before him he quickly covered Sakura's eyes to shield her so that she wouldn't pass out from shock. "What on Earth are you doing!?" He questioned, his face pink with shock He was glad their clothes were still on though.


	12. Chapter 12

Fai flushed furiously, and unwrapped himself from around Kurogane. Things had only just began to heat up... Why did they have to be interrupted in such an embarrassing manner? One of his children saw him about ready to get it on or something with their daddy... God, strike me down now where I lay! Uncurling completely he rolled over to allow himself to try and hide himself from Syaoran. There was no way he could face the teen. Syaoran was having his own troubles with Sakura let alone walking in on them... Syaoran didn't need that right now.

"Get out!" Kurogane growled, pointing to the door. "We'll meet you downstairs but for now, get out." He snarled and Syaoran quickly led Sakura out.

The two teens had seen Kurogane act this way before but for Syaoran he was shocked that the older male was acting this way to protect Fai. He knew what he had saw but were they really together? No... There was no way. Kurogane would never get together with Fai. The two of them were far too different. Kurogane would be more likely to rip Fai's head off than the kiss him willingly. What had really happened? He didn't know but he wasn't about to find out what Kurogane would do if he and Sakura didn't get out of there in a timely manner for Kurogane's liking.

"Jeez... Not what I wanted... Would have preferred Syaoran have not seen us like that. I don't know how I'm going to explain that to him... Syaoran knows how I am when it comes to you so for our friendship or relationship, I don't know what to call it anymore, to change so quickly... I don't think he's going to believe it. I think he might be more willing to believe you used magic on me or something..." Kurogane chuckled.

"You know I would never do that to you. I don't like using my magic unless absolutely necessary and even then I still try to get out of using it. There is no way that I would willing use magic of any sorts on you." Fai sighed, rolling towards Kurogane just a little. He was still hiding his face but he at least was able to be understood now. "S-So um... about our kissing... Y-You weren't just doing that to stop my crying were you? Please tell me that wasn't all just an act." Fai whispered, his voice catching a little but nothing more. He hoped that what they had just done and were about to do was real. Fai desperately prayed that it was real.

"I don't know. I don't have the answer to that question. I do know it wasn't just to get you stop crying but why I kissed you... I don't know." Kurogane sighed. "I need to think about it. Let's just get something to eat. The kids are probably wondering what's taking so long anyways. "C'mon... Let's head downstairs and join them." Kurogane said, looking away from Fai. What the hell is going on with me!? Kurogane mentally thought, getting up off the bed and heading to the door without Fai. He stopped at the door frame and turned back to the mage. "Are you coming or not?" He asked holding extending his arm and holding out his hand for Fai to come and take.

Fai pouted a little at the answer he received. Kurogane didn't know why they kissed and had been snogging on the bed like a couple of horny teens. He didn't mind the snogging of course but it would have been nice to know how Kurogane felt about him. He would just have to wait of course. He could manage that right? They had a long time to figure this all out right? No need to rush and ruin anything. Fai's eyes lit up with joy seeing Kurogane hold out his hand for him to take. Hopping up off the bed he skipped forward and grasped Kurogane's hand jovially, fingers laced with the other's and they headed downstairs with each other making sure to let go of the other's hand before Syaoran and Sakura saw them. "Thank you so much for buying lunch for us all Syaoran-kun~" Fai chirped, taking a bite of his food and humming happily at the exquisited taste. It was nothing like he had ever tasted before. That was one of the things he loved about traveling to new worlds; each place that they would travel to would have their own special dish and they all tasted different, delicious. He loved it.

"It does taste good doesn't it?" Sakura chirped taking a bite of her casserole. "It's called Pupusa Casserole. I don't know what all is in it but I can tell it's made with chicken, masa harina and this town's specialty, the prickly pear cactus. It is super yummy. As for the salad, it is made mostly from the cactus. It has so many colours to it. It's almost too pretty to eat~" Sakura chirped.

"Oh yes, it really is delicious. The salad is a bit spicy for my liking but it is good." Fai smiled, eating about half of his cactus salad and all of his plate of casserole. By the time he had finished, he was absolutely stuffed and ready for a good long nap. He knew that they would have to head back out to buy an extra pair of yukatas and then if it didn't get too dark too soon he and Kurogane would head back out to look for any leads to where Sakura's feather would be other than the Valentine's day event.

Once everyone had finished eating their fill, Kurogane got up and stretched, his back hurt from sitting too long. Throwing away the empty plates and the plastic silverware, he turned to Fai. "You and I have something to do still. Grab my wallet from upstairs and let's go." Kurogane said, helping Syaoran and Sakura clean up the last of their mess.

Fai nodded and hurried up the stairs to retrieve the requested object. Entering the room he blushed just a little looking at Kurogane's bed that was all ruffled from their little make out session. Shaking the thought away he reached the bedside table and went to grab Kurogane's wallet. Fingers not closing fully around the leather wallet, he accidentally dropped it and it fell to the floor flopping open to show off the picture that was hidden within. Stooping to pick it up he gazed at the picture with a look of curiosity on his face. This was the picture that had been taken of them all together about a year or so ago. This was back when Fai was a vampyre. Fai wasn't smiling at all in the photo while Syaoran and Sakura were. Kurogane was looking over at Fai. The other had a look of concern on his face. Kurogane was worried? Or... What? Fai wasn't sure of the expression found on the ninja's features. Maybe he'd ask Kurogane about the picture while they are out. Closing it with a soft smile, he rushed back down the stairs and handed it to Kurogane with a knowing smile that confused the other.

"What?" Kurogane questioned looking to the kids then back to Fai. "What!?" he asked, extremely confused. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Kurogane asked in addition.

"Nothing~" Fai cooed, leaving the bed and breakfast with a wide smile.

Kurogane looked to Syaoran and Sakura for help but they both shrugged. They didn't know either. They were both just as confused as Kurogane.

Following after Fai hesitantly, he caught up with the other, looking over at him with continued confusion still on his features. He was trying to figure out what Fai was smiling about. "What are you smiling about? What's so funny or whatever?" Kurogane asked, thoroughly dumbfounded.

"Open your wallet~" Fai cooed, a wide smile on his lips as he watched Kurogane open his wallet then instantly realize why Fai was all smiley. "Exactly~" He chirped.

"Okay... What about it? It's just a photo." Kurogane said, closing his wallet back up and pocketing the leather money holder.

"You're looking at me instead of the camera, that's what~" the blond cooed, falling in step with the taller male. What were you thinking when that picture was taken~?" He asked curiously, playfulness flitting across his lips.

"You very well know this was taking like literately after I had turned you into a vampyre to save your life. You hadn't used a single one of your usual nicknames. I had been worried okay..." Kurogane said, looking at the mage. He had been worried. As much as he hated the nicknames he knew that without them, the Fai standing beside him at the time was not Fai, his friend. It had concerned him that the other would try to further distance himself from him despite knowing that he would have to drink Kurogane's blood in over to survive. Something like that is a very intimate process. Fai would drink from his wrist on an often basis to keep him healthy and strong. It did hurt but if it meant that Fai would live, it was well worth the pain.

"You were worried about me~" Fai chirped, wrapping his arms around Kurogane's chest and hugging him as they walked. "How cute~" he cooed. "Question... I don't think this is something I have ever asked you... What did you give up to get Yuko to change me back from a vampyer?" Fai asked, letting go of Kurogane so that he could see him better.

"I... I don't remember. It was something to do with my Princess Tomoyo but what exactly, I don't remember." Kurogane replied, trying to remember what it was. Kurogane had given up his love for Tomoyo so that he could change Fai back. He wanted the Fai who would tease him. He missed that Fai. He cared for the other too much.

"I-I see..." Fai whispered. He knew exactly what it had to be that Yuko would accept. The only thing that Kurogane valued more than his sword was his love for Tomoyo. He couldn't believe that Kurogane would give something like that up just to heal him, to have him back to his normal self. So Kurogane did care for him to some extent.


	13. Chapter 13

"Let's go. We need to go buy those extra yukata's to wear. I'm tired of wearing this one. It's beginning to smell." Kurogane said, going ahead and taking Fai's hand in his own and heading down the streets. He led the way down the dusty road to the shop they had been in yesterday buying the yukatas. At least this time they knew exactly which size they would need to buy for it to fit them. They also knew now where to look to find that particular size.

"I think I'm going to get maybe a pink or ooh! a lime green yukata~" Fai chirped, picking up the yukata's and holding them up to his body. He liked the pink one; it had hearts on it. He would get this one and wear it on Valentine's day. As for the lime green one, it had cute little flowers on it. He liked this one very much so. "Kuro-chan~ I know which yukata's I would like. What do you think? Aren't they cute? Do you think they would be cute on me?" Fai asked up straight. He wanted to know what Kurogane thought of him if only a little.

"Erm... They look nice but as far as your second question goes, maybe. You should try them on so I can see." Kurogane said, taking Fai's hand and heading towards the dressing room. He gently pushed Fai in and joined the other as well. "I will give you my full opinion when I see you actually in it." Kurogane said, sitting down in the chair in the corner of the dressing room.

"O-Okay but why are you in here with me?" Fai asked, tugging at the knot that held his yukata together. It was currently being stubborn for him.

"I'm here to one, assist you in undressing seeming you look like you're already have problems. Two, to help you redress knowing you'll probably end up messing it up again and then three, so that you won't have to leave the dressing room to show me. I'll already be right here to see." Kurogane explained.

"Okay... If you say so..." Fai said a little embarrassed as Kurogane proceeded to untie the knot around his abdomen that was holding his yukata together still. Once the knot was untied he was about to undress on his own but couldn't seeming Kurogane stopped him. "What are you doing?" Fai asked, cheeks blushing a little as Kurogane proceeded to undress him, pushing the sleeves of his yukata down over his shoulders lips pressing to his shoulder and kissing gently. Fai's heart began to race with anticipation, goose bumps racing down his spine.

"Don't mind me. I'm only helping." Kurogane said, pressing a kiss over Fai's chest where his heart was before drawing back and allowing Fai to finish undressing himself so that he could try on the first Yukata. Slipping the pink one on over his shoulders he immediately made his first mistake. Rather than folding the left flap over top of the right, he flipped in and folded right over left, causing Kurogane to reach out and pull open Fai's yukata and proceed to begin doing it himself. Fingers traced over bare skin a little as he folded and tucked, lingering for seconds longer than he probably should. It made Fai shiver beneath Kurogane's firm hands.

Fai found himself growing aroused by being in close proximity to Kurogane as the other dressed and undressed him. He wasn't obvious yet thank heavens. As much as he was enjoying himself and the touch, Fai wished this would end quickly so that he wouldn't grow hard any more than he already had began to do. He wanted to be able to keep his composure. If they had any chance together, Fai didn't want to just simply be some inexperienced virgin who couldn't control his own body. He would practice preventing from becoming aroused if at least fully such.

Kurogane finished up the folding and tying, positioning Fai in front of the mirror so that he could see how he looked in the Valentine's day inspired yukata. "You're right. It is cute and it looks good on you." Kurogane said making Fai blush. He chuckled at the sight of Fai's pink cheeks. "C'mon, let's get you into the green one next shall we? You think you can do it up correctly or would you prefer for me to do up the yukata again for you?" Kurogane asked, gently tugging the fabric that was keeping Fai's yukata together. He was having fun making Fai flush like a little girl. It was cute to say the least to see Fai get as flustered as he was. He was also off-handedly testing just how long it took for Fai to end up aroused, hot and bothered. It's not that he honestly wanted to know. It was one of those things that could be useful for blackmail or something later.

"I got! I'm fine. I can do it myself." Fai said, pulling away from Kurogane, a deep crimson blush covering the entirety of his pale face. Fai closed his eyes as he began to undress. He could feel Kurogane's eyes trace down and over his skin as he revealed more of himself. His nipples hardened but nothing more thankfully. He quickly changed from the pink yukata to the green one, doing it up properly so that Kurogane didn't get the chance to mess with him further. Turning to the mirror he looked over himself; he liked this one a lot. He decided he would wear this one out of the store so that he didn't have to change a third time. "I think I'll definitely get this one. I really like it. I think I'll pay for it and wear it out. Have you chosen your yukata's yet?" Fai asked receiving a firm nod.

"Yeah, I chose mine while you were looking. I already paid for mine. If those are the two you want we should go pay and leave." Kurogane said unlocking the door and exiting, leaving Fai to his own thoughts. He headed to the front desk to pay for Fai's clothes then waited outside the shop for the other to do what ever it was he would do.

Fai composed himself quickly and headed outside to join up with Kurogane. "Oh gosh... The days are short here... or just time passes really quickly..." Fai frowned looking at the setting sun. "I don't think that we'll find any leads at this time. "Can we head back to the bar? I want to dance some more~" Fai said, laughing a little. "I think I won't drink anything alcoholic this time though~" he giggled, "I've already got enough of a headache from just simply having that one drink." Fai said, grabbing Kurogane's hand and dragging him to the bar before Kurogane could reply. Leading Kurogane in further, he dragged the other onto the dance floor moving happily to the music.

Kurogane didn't move much but if Fai wanted to dance then whatever. He would humour him but this was the most that movement that Fai would get.

Fai was more than plenty happy enough. Kurogane was sorta dancing with him so he was gracious for that at least. Reaching out to go and take Kurogane's hand someone else gently took up his hand. Stopping his dancing instantly he turned to the person who was touching him. "Um... Can I help you with something?" Fai asked, taking his hand away from the man he didn't know.

"Yes, I was wondering if you would perhaps like to dance with me?" the red headed male said, gently taking Fai's hand back and pressing a soft kiss to its back. This caught Fai off guard and looked back at Kurogane. Kurogane said nothing in response to Fai's silent question. "Sure... Okay. I'd like that." Fai smiled, following the red-head away from Kurogane a short distance and the other wrapped his arm around Fai's waist, his right hand holding Fai's own. "Hmm... Um... What's your name?" Fai asked, awkwardly.

"My apologizes, I'm name is Airin. Pleasure to meet you...?" Airin questioned.

"My name is Fai~" He smiled, squeezing the other's hand gently. "So, shall we dances then?" he asked with grin. following Airin's lead, moving with the other grinding a little when the other did so. His cheeks were pink from the heat in the bar, not to mention he had been grinding up against someone he didn't know. It was thrilling~

"I'll be right back Fai. I'll get us both something to drink." Airin said heading off to go retrieve them both something to drink.

Kurogane watched Fai and Airin dance, growing unhappy as the two would grind up against each other. Seeing the Red-haired male return with two drinks he frowned. So much for not going to drink anything alcoholic tonight. Kurogane frowned and moved to go sit somewhere rather than standing against a wall.

Fai drank down his glass who knew what alcoholic drink, and returned to Airin's arms to dance some more, as they danced he felt himself slowly and eventually grow woozy. A hand on his ass startled him but he didn't stop Airin.

"What is he doing...?" Kurogane asked out loud to himself. "Why isn't Fai stopping him from groping his ass?" He wondered, growing annoyed. I swear if he doesn't remove that hand shortly, he'll completely lose it..." he growled.

"Hey I just met you," Airin said, beginning out before continuing, "But I really like you. You think we could maybe hang out some other time?" He asked, pressing his lips against Fai's throat, making Fai gasp and shiver. Fai wasn't sure why he wasn't pushing the other away. It felt good but he hardly knew this guy. "Wait... Stop..." Fai said, pushing on the other's chest some.

Airin refused to listen and kissed further up Fai's neck pressing the other up against the nearest wall and began to grind, causing Fai to whimper yet still moan. He didn't want this but his body was enjoying itself.

Oh hell no... Fai was fucking letting the creep grind and what not!? No way. Getting up he headed towards the two.

"No.. Let g~" Fai began but a kiss was forced on him cutting him off to allow Airin to continue grinding and molesting him, an hand slipping up his thigh and into his yukata. Fai's eyes widened and he began to struggle. This struggling on proved to make him unwillingly turned on.

"Let go you bastard!"Kurogane snarled, pulling Airin away whom was busy groping Fai's member, pumping his shaft and forcing him into arousal. Fai slid down the wall, shaking like a leaf. Once sitting he held his knees and shook back and forth slightly.

"Leave Fai alone for good. I swear if you ever come near him again, I will incompacitate you. I will put your worthless ass in a coma." Kurogane snarled, tossing the male aside and heading to Fai's side. Fai instantly threw himself into Kurogane's arms, not bothering to hide his forced arousal. Fai was whimpering and sobbing, holding himself tight to Kurogane's body. "Take me back. Please... G-Get me out of here..." Fai sobbed, burying his face in Kurogane's shoulder.

"Yes. Of course. I will do anything for you." Kurogane whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Fai's temple before carrying Fai back to their temporary home. "I will protect you. I care for you." Kurogane whispered, carrying Fai back.


	14. Chapter 14

The drug that had been slipped into Fai's drink knocked the sobbing male out with in minutes. As least he was now safe in Kurogane's protecting arms. When Fai would eventually wake up, he would surely have some memory loss and confusion. Kurogane would take care of him though. It had been about and hour or so since Fai had drank his spiked drink, and if it had been spiked with what Kurogane thought it was, Fai wouldn't be waking up for the next eight or so hours. Carrying Fai into his room he noticed Syaoran was still up and waiting for him.

"Where have you been and why is Fai asleep?" Syaoran asked concerned, getting up to help the older male.

"We were at a bar. Some worthless waste of space asked Fai if he wanted to dance. I think he may have drugged Fai with something because he was passed out cold before I had even gotten half way through town to bring him back. I'm sure Sakura's worried too, Would you spend the night in her room and tell her what happened but to not speak of it with Fai. I have a feeling that Fai would only end up upset if he's reminded. It's bad enough he will wake up not remembering how he got into the our room. He'll be a mess when he wakes up. No sense in making it worse by speaking of it." Kurogane explained.

"Alright. I'll tell her that you guys were out enjoying yourselves is all." Syaoran said moving his blankets open so that Kurogane would be able to lay Fai down on his bed.

"Thanks. Sleep well kid." Kurogane said, watching Syaoran leave before turning his attention back to Fai. Kurogane sighed softly, feeling bad for having not said anything and simply allowed Fai to go dance with the other male. He had had a bad feeling about Airin. He should have stuck with his gut feeling. He shouldn't have let Fai go with him. Fai could have been raped if he hadn't stepped in when he had. He was grateful that Fai was safe with him. Placing a soft kiss on Fai's forehead, he carefully undressed the wizard and dressed Fai in one of his own long shirts for Fai to wear as a night shirt. It would be more comfortable to wake up in rather than have Fai's yukata choke him in his sleep. Kurogane tucked Fai into bed, before getting up to shut the lights off and heading to bed. He knew that Fai wouldn't be getting anything to eat seeming he was sedated so Kurogane wouldn't eat anything either. This was his punishment. He wouldn't do anything that Fai couldn't do for the next several hours until he would wake up. It wasn't a very good self punishment but it was the best that he could do.

Waking the next morning, Fai yawned and stretched. Stopping suddenly he questioned why he was in bed. How did he get here? Oh god.. No. Please no! Eyes opening quickly he first looked down and his own body. Where had his yukata gone? It was gone! NO! Sitting up and quickly looking around for Airin. Fai's eyes caught sight of Kurogane sleeping in his own bed. His racing heart eased when he saw the other. That meant he was safe. Kurogane would never let something like what he was thinking happen to him. Slipping out of bed, he shakily walked over to Kurogane's bed.

Fai's thin, feminine frame clad in practically nothing but this unknown shirt, slinked towards the other's bed. Drawing back the covers, he slipped in under them and snuggled close to the other male's back. He was sure that Kurogane already knew he had been awake and had planned to crawl in with him. Fai didn't care right now, he wanted the comfort of knowing Kurogane was beside him. He nuzzled into the other's back not moving when he felt Kurogane roll over to hold him. Burying his face into Kurogane's chest he clung to the other tightly, as he began to cry.

Kurogane held Fai close, running his fingers through the other's hair, his other hand gently rubbing Fai's back. He really should have kept Fai from dancing with that jerk. Keeping his mouth silent so as to not upset Fai any further, Kurogane simply held the other, being Fai's physical support and emotion connection.

"What happened? I don't remember much..." Fai whispered, drawing back to look up at the other. His eyes were blood shot, not only from the crying but it was one of the effects of the drug he had been drugged with. "All I really remember was dancing and then him asking if I wanted something to drink. I accepted the drink but it tasted a little funny. We danced more and I began to feel light headed, dizzy and even sleepy. Airin had began saying really strange things like how he liked me. He was touching me in ways I didn't want. I tried pushing him off but I just felt so weak... I remember you coming to help me and me asking you to take me away but after that, it's all gone."Fai said shaking his head a little as if to try and clear the cobwebs that cluttered his mind.

"I brought you back here. I hope you don't mind but Syaoran was concerned. I told him what happened. He promised me that he wouldn't make Sakura worry by telling her. He hopes that you feel okay." Kurogane whispered softly, keeping his voice low and even. He was sure that the smaller would probably have a headache.

"Thank you Kurogane... I-I really appreciate it. You don't know just how much I thank you for protecting and saving me from Airin like you did. I-I thought that he would... No... I shouldn't think of that. He didn't and that is all that matters." Fai said, giving a forced smile that made Kurogane's heart ache.

"Will you kiss me? Will you clean away the forced kiss he gave me? I feel dirty..." Fai whispered, his sad blue eyes gazing up and Kurogane with hope. Kurogane's kisses were familiar and more than welcome. He just wanted a little bit of normalcy. He scooted up closer to the other raising himself up so that a kiss would be easier.

Fingers in closed in Fai's hair tangled gently and held firmly as Kurogane brought his lips down on the smaller's. He would be soft and sweet in his kissing unless told otherwise. He didn't want to accidentally scare Fai. He could feel Fai's tense body melt against him and it gave him a sense of joy being able to help the other. It wasn't all for Fai though. He himself was enjoying himself. He didn't yet understand by but he did. He loved kissing the mage. Pressing Fai down gently against the bed, Kurogane moved to hover over the smaller just a little. He didn't want to seem intimidating at the moment. He didn't want to bring up thoughts that Fai was trying to forget.

A soft, hesitant moan escaped Fai's lips. This was better than the nasty kissing that had been forced on him. Tongue... yuck. Kurogane's kisses were always gentle, if not hesitant. He didn't mind. He actually enjoyed them. It gave him a sense of security and it wasn't pressuring. With each kiss that they shared, Fai could feel how it changed. He could feel how Kurogane was changing his thoughts about kissing him and possibly being with him. It gave him hope and made him happy.

Getting more into the gentle kissing they were doing, Kurogane asked for permission to kiss deeper, his tongue brushing gently across Fai's lips. If Fai wasn't ready then he wouldn't push.

Fai froze, not sure what to do. Kurogane was asking to use tongue. Gulping nervously, he opened his mouth. He was unsure but he would allow it knowing that Kurogane wouldn't push him further than he was ready and would stop if rejected. The feeling of the other's tongue sliding gingerly past his parted lips made Fai shiver. He wasn't sure just yet as to whether he liked this or not but he would continue for a bit and give it a try. He did gasp though feeling Kurogane's tongue reach in and rub tenderly against his own.

Kurogane could sense Fai's insecurity about kissing this way and was tempted to back off but when Fai rubbed back he took it as a sign that it was okay. Kurogane moved slowly, exploring the other's mouth slowly, rubbing playfully against Fai's tongue to try and get him to relax and do the same. If Fai wanted to explore too then Kurogane would let him if it meant that Fai didn't think he wasn't possibly being forced. Pulling back from the kiss so that they could both breathe, Kurogane said softly, "You know, you can do the same if you want."

Fai smiled through his tears and shook his head. "I'm good." He cooed pecking Kurogane's lips. "I'm hungry. Let's get up and grab something to eat. I'm starving~" Fai laughed, slowly returning to his normal giggly self. "Come on, Let eat!" He chirped. crawling out of bed, his cute tush showing slightly from under Kurogane's shirt. "Oh! Question... Is this one of your shirts?" Fai asked, holding out the seam making it tent like a dress.

Kurogane nodded, "Yes, it is. Do you want it? I don't wear it anymore. I figured it would be more comfortable to sleep in than your yukata." Kurogane explained, climbing out of bed, standing up to reveal he was only wearing his boxer/briefs. This made Fai flush. How had he not noticed that earlier when they were kissing and Kurogane was hovering over him!?

"Y-Yes. Thank you~" Fai said, hugging himself so that the shirt laid closer to his body. "I think I'm just going to pull on some shorts or something. I don't want to wear a yukata today." He said, dressing and at last heading downstairs to eat with Kurogane once the other too was decent to head down.


End file.
